Complémentaires
by ipiu-in-wonderland
Summary: Kazuya Shibuya est de retour au Japon après être parti six mois en Angleterre, mais des choses ont changé, surtout Mai qui lui en veut... presque à mort
1. 1 Je suis celle qui te dévorera 1

**Titre **: Je suis celle qui te dévorera.

Première partie de **Complémentaires**

**Résumé :** Naru est de retour après être parti six mois en Angleterre, pour enterrer le corps d'Eugène, son jumeau. Il retrouve son ancienne équipe, et une assistante qui lui en vaut… presque à mort.

**Disclaimer** : Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha

**Note :**

(1) Voir épisode 11 de l'anime.

Sinon, bonne lecture ! (Enfin j'espère…)

**Chapitre 1 :**

Mai soupira pour la centième fois de la journée. Pas d'ennui mais plutôt de… tristesse. Ce matin-là, elle avait réalisé que ça faisait six mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Naru, soit une éternité. Elle se rappelait du jour de son départ, à lui et à Lin.

Il était parti sans dire un mot vers son bungalow. Lin leur avait quand-même accordé un sourire gentil. En sachant qu'il était beaucoup plus discret et silencieux que son jeune patron. Et apparemment un plus poli et aimable, mais bon l'autre avait un égo tellement surdimensionné… Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'ils partent dans la nuit sans laisser aucune trace. L'assistant leur avait tout de même laissé un mot en disant qu'ils partaient en Angleterre pour Eugène, et il leur souhaitait bon courage pour la suite.

Le problème était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier quand bien même il possédait une longue liste de défauts (narcissique en tête de liste, quasi insensible d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, sarcastique d'ailleurs elle était la mieux placée pour le dire vu toute les piques qu'il avait pu lui sortir…, manipulateur et là aussi elle en avait fait les frais, hypocrite ce qui rejoint le dernier défaut cité…, lâche étant donné la manière dont il était parti…). Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard que Naru lui avait lancé avant de partir sans se retourner vers son bungalow. Il avait toujours la même expression sur le visage qu'à son habitude, indifférente, mais ses yeux s'étaient ancrés aux siens. Toujours sans aucune expression particulière. Cependant, elle avait encore l'impression de passer aux rayons X. La jeune fille avait rougi (bien sûr…), ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, voir… pour n'importe quelle autre raison.

Finalement, en faisant appel à ses souvenirs lointains, Mai se souvint qu'il avait eu le même regard lorsque Masako avait invité le jeune homme à dîner la première fois devant toute l'équipe de la SPR, pour le remercier de l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté pour l'histoire de la suicidée du parc (1). Alors que sa meilleure ennemie s'était accrochée au bras de Naru et continuait de parler, cette dernière ne pouvait pas voir le regard qu'il lançait à sa jeune assistante (qui bouillonnait de colère et de jalousie).

D'ailleurs, sur le coup, Mai n'avait pas remarqué le regard qu'il lui lançait, mais alors qu'elle s'en rendait compte, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas du tout ce que ses yeux voulaient dire (et ne comprenait toujours pas…). Et quels yeux ! D'un bleu foncé peu commun et perçants, protégés par de longs cils noirs.

Combien de fois s'était-elle fait avoir ? Elle en avait perdu le compte. Plein de souvenirs de son patron lui revinrent en mémoire. Ciel, qu'il était beau ! Mais quel sale caractère !

Ah, ça oui, Mai lui en voulait d'être parti sans rien dire ! Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, c'était simple, le même schéma se répétait : d'abord les souvenirs joyeux, suivis par une tristesse infinie, et enfin par la colère engendrée par la rancune. Hors Mai n'était pas vraiment rancunière avec Naru, puisqu'il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'elle fonde comme neige au soleil. Sauf que là, il était allé trop loin, trop loin pour que les nerfs de Mai puissent le supporter.

Des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Alors ça c'était vraiment le bon moment pour fondre en larmes ! Surtout en plein cours ! Dire qu'elle s'était habituée à retenir ces fichues larmes pendant si longtemps, pourquoi maintenant ? Peut être parce que cela faisait six mois qu'il était parti et qu'il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie.

« Mau… Argh ! Tu me le paieras Kazuya Shibuya ! » pensa Mai, mais elle se retint de le maudire car elle savait que ça pouvait vraiment être dangereux, mais en même temps c'était si tentant ! Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, désespérée…

- Taniyama-san, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

L'intéressée releva la tête et tomba presque nez à nez avec son professeur.

- Je… Oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit la jeune fille en se redressant sur sa chaise, les joues en feu.

La femme haussa les épaules, alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur Mai Taniyama, le phénomène du lycée. Avec le bouche à oreille, presque toute l'école savait que la jeune fille avait travaillée avec des chasseurs de fantômes. Beaucoup ont douté mais quand ils voyaient que la jeune fille était un peu amochée quand elle revenait en cours et que le directeur avait lui-même accordé cet emploi à temps partiel, personne ne disait rien mais la dévisageait comme si elle était un phénomène de foire. Ce qui se passait justement à ce moment-là.

Mai jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit toutes les paires d'yeux tournés vers elle. La jeune fille eut un sourire gêné, puis pria intérieurement « Sonne je t'en supplie, sonne, ne me laisse pas seule ! S'il te plait sonnerie adorée !» Mais la sonnerie du lycée ne lui fit aucune faveur.

Le cœur de Mai se serra. Si rien que le fait de penser à Naru la faisait réagir à ce point, alors elle se dit que toute cette histoire devenait très embêtante et embarrassante. Elle ne savait même pas quand il allait revenir ce lâche et narcissique garçon. S'il revenait un jour… Arghh ! La jeune fille se força à rester neutre pour ce concentrer sur ses cours.

Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste… NNOONN ! Je n'y arrive pas…

Heureusement pour elle, la cloche sonna. Fin des cours. Enfin… Mai soupira un grand coup et commençait à ranger ses affaires quand un surveillant entra dans la salle de classe, presque déjà vide.

- Mai Taniyama ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Le directeur veut te voir dans son bureau.

Quoi ? Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour mériter ça ? Elle se dépêcha de plier bagages et suivit le pion.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, Taniyama-san est-là, dit le surveillant en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

- Merci, entrez mademoiselle.

Mai obtempéra et s'inclina légèrement :

- Bonjour… commença-t-elle en se redressant mais sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'elle vit une personne assise dans l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau du directeur.

Elle était littéralement scotchée. Les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire ce qu'elle voyait. C'était une blague !

- Na…Naru… murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Tout son corps refusait de bouger. Il était tourné vers elle, toujours en noir évidemment, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, le même teint de porcelaine et ses éternels yeux bleus, sa frange noire tombant et cachant un peu plus ses prunelles. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Mai se dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Joie ou colère ? Les deux, chef !

- Taniyama-san, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix du directeur la ramena à la réalité. La jeune fille posa les yeux sur son directeur en essayant de ne pas loucher vers l'adolescent.

- Euh, oui, répondit-elle en s'approchant du bureau.

Menteuse, son cœur battait à tout rompre et là, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Joie, tristesse ou colère ? Mai ne pouvait nier que la colère prenait le dessus petit à petit.

- Asseyez-vous.

Elle obéit et s'assit dans le deuxième fauteuil, raide comme un piquet, en face du bureau, sans accordé un seul regard à son ex-patron. Le directeur semblait gêné, sûrement à cause de son manque de politesse envers le jeune homme. Peut être que le départ du directeur de la SPR ne s'était pas bien passé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait jamais vu son élève d'une humeur aussi massacrante. Il se racla la gorge :

- Hum… Vous vous rappeler de Shibuya-san, n'est-ce pas…

La jeune fille croisa les bras et le regarda l'air de dire « Vous me prenez pour un jambon ? » Le directeur se frotta les mains de moins en moins à l'aise.

- Il voudrait vous engager de nouveau.

Mai crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. C'était une blague, pas vrai ?

- Avec les mêmes conditions qu'il y a un an, continua l'homme.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il osait revenir comme ça, après six mois de silence radio et elle devrait accepter comme ça de revenir, simplement parce que monsieur a un sourire ravageur ?

- Mai ?

Cette dernière tourna enfin la tête vers Naru. Les deux hommes s'attendaient visiblement à une réaction de sa part. Elle savait que le directeur attendait une réponse, quant à Naru la jeune fille ne savait absolument pas à quoi il s'attendait. La jeune fille ne voulait pas donner de réponse trop précise, elle préfèrerait éluder mais simplement, celui qui en maîtrisait le mieux la technique était assis juste à côté d'elle.

- Mais… Et les examens alors ?

- Cela ne posera aucun problème, répondit le jeune homme.

Le cerveau de Mai criait « May Day ! May Day ! » Toutes les informations se mélangeaient entre elles.

- Comment ça, ça ne posera aucun problème ? intervint le directeur.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Naru alors que ses yeux se faisaient d'une douceur hypocrite. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager avec admiration. Dieu qu'il était bon manipulateur. Ce garçon savait comment avoir tout le monde dans sa poche.

- Disons que je compte l'embaucher juste après ses examens, comme ça elle aura tout le temps pour travailler et faire en sorte de les avoir. En théorie, bien sûr.

Mai dut résister à l'envie démente de se jeter sur lui pour le tuer. Encore une fois il l'insultait, mais cette fois-ci, c'était devant le directeur du lycée ! Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce ! Le salaud !

- Comment ça en théorie, hurla-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Je préfère ne pas m'avancer, répliqua-t-il simplement, avec son éternelle expression indifférente sur le visage.

Mai ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'homme derrière son bureau qui craignait pour ses oreilles et qui n'oubliait pas le but premier du jeune homme risqua :

- Taniyama-san, tout ce dont nous avons besoin maintenant, c'est votre réponse. De toute manière après vos examens je n'aurais plus le pouvoir de dire quoique ce soit, la décision vous appartient à vous seule.

La moutarde montait aux narines de la jeune fille qui mourrait d'envie de répliquer « Vous croyez que c'est simple de répondre à une demande pareille en sachant que cet égoïste nous a tous lâché sans donner le moindre signe de vie ? » Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait lui demander ça maintenant.

- Est-ce que c'est possible de répondre un peu plus tard ? répondit-elle, en inspirant et expirant le plus calmement possible, si bien que sa voix résonnait de façon très basse pour ses deux interlocuteurs.

Naru haussa simplement les sourcils en la regardant. C'était là sinon rien. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait sa fierté. Elle posa une main sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt et répondit de mauvaise grâce :

- O.K.

- Pardon ? Vous avez parlez tellement bas que je n'ai rien entendu.

Si le directeur semblait n'avoir rien entendu, Naru lui souriait avec ce sourire sadique, qui lui faisait redouter le pire.

- J'ai répondu monsieur que j'acceptais le poste d'assistante à la Shibuya Psychic Research.

Ces mots lui brûlaient la bouche tellement elle se sentait mal. Elle se redressa en inspirant profondément.

- Maintenant, je vous pris de m'excuser car j'ai des choses à faire et je suis déjà en retard.

Le directeur sembla se réveiller :

- Oh, oui, excusez-moi Taniyama-san allez-y, si Shibuya-san n'a rien à ajouter.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se leva et s'inclina vers le directeur, imité par Mai. Cette dernière sortit à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Elle avait l'impression que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle poussa la porte et se précipita dehors. La jeune fille marchait comme si elle avait un train à prendre, quoique ce serait une réalité lorsqu'elle sortirait du bahut.

Mai s'engouffra dans les vestiaires sans regarder en arrière. Elle se changea rapidement. La jeune fille enfila son pantacourt en jean, avec un t-shirt rayé rouge et blanc et un trench couleur sable. Elle avait battu son record de temps pour se changer. Mai fourra son uniforme dans son sac puis sortit du vestiaire en enroulant son écharpe bleu ciel autour de son cou. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet avec une force si effrayante qu'elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Elle se tourna vivement et crut que son cœur allait déclarer forfait. C'était Naru. Il n'avait aucune expression particulière sur le visage.

- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle en se démenant pour se défaire de sa poigne d'acier, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle, plus fort et en se débattant.

Il la lâcha finalement et soupira. Mai recula lentement puis se retourna pour s'enfuir. Mais le jeune homme la suivit.

- Mai !

Elle ne répondit pas, les larmes montant et menaçant de couler.

- MAI !

- Quoi encore ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua-t-elle furieusement en se retournant.

- Je voulais te remercier de retravailler pour moi et… il faut que tu viennes pour signer le contrat au bureau.

- Me remercier ! Tu ne le fait presque jamais, tu te fiches de moi ! hurla la jeune fille en se tournant pour reprendre son chemin.

- Mai.

Sa voix était impérieuse, profonde et surtout d'un calme absolu qui la faisait sortir hors de ses gongs.

- Je ne peux pas venir en ce moment, je travaille ! Je passerai quand mon contrat sera terminé !

- Ton contrat ?

- Oui je travaille et ça te dérange ? Excuse-moi mais je vais vraiment être en retard !

- Mai.

- TAIS-TOI ! Et fous-moi la paix !

Les sourcils de Naru se froncèrent légèrement. La jeune fille avait le souffle court et fixait le sol en cachant ses larmes.

- Vas t'en, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte.

- Je te déteste !

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté alors ? demanda-t-il toujours calme.

Mai se redressa vivement.

- Idiot ! cria-t-elle en essayant de le frapper.

Il ne réagit pas et elle continua à le frapper en disant qu'elle le détestait. La jeune fille avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus violente, Naru lui attrapa les poignets alors qu'elle pleurait et geignait en même temps. Il la plaqua contre le mur. Lorsque son dos heurta la matière froide, elle eut le souffle coupé et sentait la pression des mains de Naru autour de ses poignets plaqués contre le mur. Que faisait-il ? Elle releva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui. Il semblait vraiment très proche voir trop pour son équilibre émotionnel déjà bien chamboulé. Elle se plongea dans le bleu de ses yeux.

- Mai…

- Ça fait mal, soupira-t-elle, tu peux pas savoir. Tu crois que ça nous a fait plaisir de voir que vous étiez partis le lendemain matin… Non, tu peux pas comprendre…

Ses mains se relâchèrent. La colère laissait place à une tristesse infinie. Elle sentait son souffle sur joue. C'était si doux après s'être mise en colère. Elle se sentait toute molle, ses yeux étaient fermés. Son odeur lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était si proche d'elle. Et pourtant si loin.

Il lâcha ses bras et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il se reculait. La jeune fille resta adossée au mur quelques secondes en le regardant. Il était tellement magnifique… et tellement détestable ! Elle brûlait d'envie de se jeter contre lui. Pourtant, se fut Mai qui s'éloigna la première. Plus aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire quelque chose. Elle recula vers la sortie avant de courir et de s'échapper de sa prison.

La jeune fille courut jusqu'à sa station de train. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dedans, elle s'autorisa à enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de laisser couler ses larmes. Elle marcha comme un zombi jusqu'au magasin où elle travaillait. Son patron était dehors en train de repeindre la devanture du magasin. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa jeune employée était là, il s'exclama :

- Ah Mai ! Enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Euh que se passe-t-il ?

Il avait remarqué les larmes de la jeune fille, mais n'osa pas demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il décida de lui remonter le moral.

- Viens voir j'ai reçu la dernière commande ! Tu vas me dire comment tu la trouves.

Un pauvre sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Mai qui le suivit à l'intérieur. Personne ne remarqua l'ombre noire qui passait par là.

_Fin du chapitre 1, je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et je vais finir d'écrire la partie, comme ça je posterais les autres chapitres ensuite._

_Sinon j'espère que j'ai pas trop fait de fautes ou que j'ai pas trop oublié de mots, si c'est le cas, dites-le moi !_

_Bye bye._


	2. 1 Je suis celle qui te dévorera 2

**Titre **: Retour avec détour

Première partie de **Complémentaires**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**emielove :** Salut je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent, et je peux te dire que qd j'ai appris la mort de pierre bottero, j'étais vraiment sous le choc, et j'ai pleuré et mes parents ne me comprenaient pas, surtout que je l'avais rencontrer trois fois en chair et en os.

**Kyara** : merci je suis contente que mon style te plaise, et je pense que ce serait cool si on grossirait les rangs français de GH. J'espère que tu feras quelque chose, un jour peut être ! Biz.

**maixnaru** love : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Simplement je ne peux pas te répondre comme je le voudrais sinon je dévoilerais la suite de l'histoire. Donc ne t'inquiète pas ! Biz.

**gourmandizzz **: Salut, ta review me fait super plaisir et je pense que les réponses à tes questions sont très faciles à deviner, sauf pr la dernière car moi-même je ne sais pas non plus…XD. Et contente que les Idiots t'aient plu. Biz.

**titietrominet** : SALUT ! Tu me manques trop ! Tu morfles pas trop en prépa ? (XD) J'attends de toi des commentaires objectifs (je te connais bien…) ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je risque pas de faire une overdose de framboises puisque c'est les petits qui ont tout mangé et maintenant c'est eux qui ont les boyaux ds un état… je te raconte même pas… ). J'espère te voir bientôt ! JTD, bizzz.

Et maintenant je vous laisse vous replonger ds l'univers de Ghost Hunt.

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Quelque chose a changé._

_Elle est à la fois la même et une inconnue._

_Est-ce que cela lui fait donc si mal ?_

_Idiot…_

Mai se mit sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le tableau d'affichage.

Il y avait des tas d'élèves agglutinés devant les résultats des examens. Certains poussaient des hurlements de joie et d'autres devenaient tout blanc, voir pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Voir ses camarades comme ça rendait la jeune fille nerveuse. Son intuition lui donnait l'impression que tout n'allait pas aller très bien pour elle et son intuition ne lui mentait jamais…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, Mai parvint enfin à voir le tableau. Ses yeux parcouraient avidement les longues listes. Enfin elle trouva son nom et suivit du bout du doigt la ligne qui lui correspondait, le souffle court.

Son doigt s'arrêta puis retomba. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se retourner et de se frayer un chemin en sens inverse à travers la foule.

- Alors ?

Mai se rapprocha de plus en plus vite de Bô-san qui l'attendait à l'entrée du lycée. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et fonça vers lui comme un boulet de canon. La jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

- Je les ais ! Pour une fois mon intuition n'a pas été si efficace que ça !

Son ami la serra fort contre lui tandis qu'elle pleurait et rigolait en même temps.

- C'est super ! J'étais sûr que tu les aurais !

Il la reposa par terre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Il faut qu'on fête ça !

- Non pas tout de suite, j'ai mes répétitions !

Bô-san grimaça.

- Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié ça !

- On aura cas se voir ce soir ! Tu réunis les autres et on se fait un resto ou un truc dans le genre.

Son ami se passa une main dans les cheveux, pensif.

- Ok. Tout le monde vient ?

- Hum, hum, bien sûr que tout le monde vient ! N'oublies pas que Masako et moi sommes les meilleures amies du monde maintenant, dit-elle, malicieusement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bô-san soupira.

Depuis le départ de Naru, les deux jeunes filles avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées tout de suite après, chacune étant partie plus ou moins de son côté. Les deux rivales s'étaient donc croisées par hasard en ville. Masako avait été appelée pour une affaire de fantôme, suivie de prés par la télévision. Mai se demandait ce qui se passait quand elle s'approchait, et reconnaissait sa meilleure ennemie, l'air passablement ennuyée. La jeune fille avait souri, en restant à l'écart, persuadée d'être passée inaperçue. Erreur, elle l'avait très bien vue, et à la pause, Masako était venue la voir, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, sans aucune émotion particulièrement mauvaise. Mai lui avait répondu qu'elle passait par hasard.

Masako avait regardé derrière elle, puis avait pris Mai par la manche, et l'avait tiré avec elle pour être tranquilles.

_- Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'ennuis, _avait déclaré la jeune fille. _Ils m'énervent tous à me suivre partout._

_- Ça t'énerve ?_

Mai l'avait regardé, sidérée de voir cette jeune fille qu'elle connaissait pour son calme légendaire.

_- Hum, hum, mais mon père s'en fiche._

_- Il s'en fiche ?_

_- Oh, oui ! Surtout maintenant qu'IL est parti._

L'ancienne assistante continuait de fixer la médium comme si la jeune fille avait perdu la raison.

-_ S'il revient un jour, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le supporter de nouveau. Tout ça c'est à cause de mes parents qui voyaient en lui un très bon parti. Mais maintenant qu'il s'est enfui, ils ne voudront plus jamais avoir affaire avec lui ! Comme s'il en avait eu besoin ! Pff… Mon père m'oblige à apparaître encore plus à la télévision, depuis. Je ne t'explique même pas le cinéma qu'ils m'ont fait quand je suis rentrée. « Tu aurais dû le retenir » Non mais je te jure ! Comme si… Oh Mai, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Cette dernière l'avait regardée avec une expression terrifiée sur le visage.

-_ Ah, ah, ah,_ avait-elle ricané nerveusement, _est-ce que se serait possible de retrouver la Masako d'origine, qui que vous soyez._

La jeune fille avait éclaté de rire, mais avait rassuré Mai :

-_ Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'emporter devant toi._

Masako s'était calmée et avait légèrement rougi. Un silence s'était installé entre elles. Ensuite, Mai avait proposé, pas très sûre d'elle :

-_ Si tu veux, on pourrait aller prendre un café, après. J'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un de mon âge et qui me comprenne surtout._

La jeune fille s'était attendue à une réponse négative, mais voilà que quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient assises dans un café, en ville, la lumière tamisée apaisant l'humeur de Masako. Encore, gênées, leur discussion semblait très superficielle au début, quand la jeune fille en kimono s'était lancée :

_- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit toutes ses choses affreuses, durant cette année. J'étais un peu jalouse…_

_- Moi aussi, j'étais jalouse._

_- Oui, mais toi tu avais de bonnes raisons, puisque tu étais amoureuse de lui. Moi, j'étais influencée._

_- Influencée ?_

_- Oui, même si je suis obligée d'admettre qu'il est impossible de ne pas le trouver beau._

_- Je crois qu'on l'a toutes remarqué dans notre bande de cinglés, _approuva Mai, avec une touche de plaisanterie dans la voix.

Elles avaient éclaté de rire.

- _Amies_, avait proposé Mai.

La medium s'était cachée derrière la manche de son kimono et avait répondu :

-_D'accord._

Revenons à nos moutons. Bô-san observait sa jeune protégée qui lui souriait toujours innocemment. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire que… Non, ça ne valait mieux pas, il préférait que ce soit une surprise. Sauf que soit la jeune fille exploserait de joie, soit elle le réduirait en charpie. Les surprises ne sont pas toujours très bonnes, mais il savait avec quoi se rattraper au cas où.

- D'ailleurs Masako aussi doit avoir ses résultats ! s'exclama Mai, en sortant son portable de sa poche.

- Allô ? répondit la petite voix de son amie, après quelques secondes.

- Masako, c'est Mai ! Tu as eu tes résultats ?

- Oh, c'est toi ! Oui je les eus et mes parents ne vont pas me faire une de leur crise habituelle.

- J'en déduis que tu as eu tes examens ! répondit Mai, toute excitée. C'est génial. Félicitations. Bô-san est côté de moi et il te félicite aussi.

- Merci ! Et toi ?

- Pareil que toi !

- C'est super !

Mai dut éloigner un peu son portable de son oreille. Bô-san en profita pour chiper le téléphone de son amie.

- Allô Masako-chan ? C'est Bô-san, soit prête devant chez toi vers environ 20 heures… C'est une surprise… Mai sera avec moi, oui. C'est vous les stars aujourd'hui les filles… Ah oui j'oubliais tes parents… Hum, t'as qu'à dire qu'il y a un fantôme quelque part et que tu dois t'en occuper… Mais Masako, tout le monde est bien obligée de mentir un jour ou l'autre ! Il faut que tu t'émancipes un peu ma grande…D'accord, vois ce que tu peux faire. Et encore félicitations, bienvenue dans la cour des grands.

Il rendit son portable à Mai.

- Apparemment on se voit tout à l'heure alors.

- Je ferais mon possible pour venir…

- D'acc ! Bye, bye !

La jeune fille raccrocha.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Bô-san.

- J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups ! Je passe te prendre après l'entrainement.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu m'y amènes mais j'ai des papiers à récupérer. Je reviens, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

- Ok.

* * *

><p>Mai descendit de la voiture en trombe. En retard, en retard, encore en retard. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et se réfugia dans les vestiaires avant qu'une des filles ne l'aperçoivent. Elle enfila rapidement son juste-au-corps gris perle puis se précipita devant le miroir, en séparant ses cheveux en deux parties, puis les remonta chacune en un petit chignon. La jeune fille fourra ses vêtements dans son sac de sport, et fouilla encore dedans.<p>

- Oh, non ne me dis pas que je l'ai oublié. Je vais me faire tuer…, murmura Mai avec désespoir.

Elle se reprit, et préféra sortir du vestiaire. Elle courut vers la grande salle où les filles s'entraînaient. Elles étaient toutes en train de s'étirer sur le tatami, quand tous leurs yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

- Tu vas te faire arracher la tête Taniyama, lança une petite brune, avec un horrible sourire.

« Je crois que je préfère encore être accueillie sans un mot… » pensa Mai.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle, seule la musique retentissait.

- Ah ! Enfin tu es là toi !

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le fond de la pièce. Son entraineur arrivait en vociférant.

- C'est à cette heure là que t'arrive ! Bon sang, combien de fois faut-il que je te répète que tu dois être prête pour les championnats ! Heureusement que tu es la meilleure du groupe, sinon je peux t'affirmer que je t'aurais déjà foutue dehors ! Va t'échauffer maintenant.

Mai obéit sans discuter.

- Taniyama, tu peux te retourner ?

Elle s'exécuta et s'aperçut qu'elle la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ?

- Euh… non je ne crois pas.

- Ben moi si ma petite. Tu veux les gagner ces championnats oui ou non ?

- Ou…oui…

- Et ton ruban ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

- Ecoutez, je sais qu'aujourd'hui je fais pas mal de boulettes mais j'avais des choses à faire cet après-midi…

- Mais bien sûr !

- Oui, madame ! Aujourd'hui j'avais les résultats de mes examens ! C'est pour ça que votre élève est en retard ! s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- J'espère que tu les as eus.

- Oui mais c'est seulement grâce à moi !

L'entraineur leva les sourcils, imperturbable.

- Très bien. Aujourd'hui puisque tu es arrivée en retard, tu va faire des pointes de danse classique.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'entrainement pour les championnats !

- Vas chercher tes chaussons, dit-elle sans s'occuper de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Furieuse, Mai sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration. La jeune fille s'adossa au mur sentant un mal de tête pointer. La fureur était telle qu'elle résistait à l'envie de sortir pour étrangler son entraîneur. Elle se précipita dans le vestiaire. La jeune fille fouilla dans son sac dans l'espoir de trouver ses chaussons. Avec fureur, toujours, elle les enfila et serra les nœuds. Il faisait vraiment chaud ! Elle se leva et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau. Elle releva les yeux pour se regarder dans le miroir. Oh là là ! Quelle tête ! Son visage était légèrement rouge et ses cheveux défaits, en bataille, et on aurait dit qu'elle s'était maquillée ! Ses lèvres en rouge et ses yeux charbonneux !

Attendez une minute ! Jamais elle ne s'était lâchée les cheveux et jamais elle ne s'était maquillée de la sorte !

Mai porta une main à ses cheveux. Elle sentit les deux petits chignons qu'elle s'était fait plus tôt. Mais son reflet, qui faisait exactement les mêmes gestes qu'elle touchait ses cheveux relâchés !

Impossible !

La jeune fille recula effrayée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre un banc. Elle s'assit en tremblant. Son cœur se serrait alors qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mauvais, c'était très mauvais ! Mai ramena ses jambes contre elle et referma ses bras autour. Cependant, une odeur vint lui piquer le nez. C'était une odeur bizarre, qu'elle avait déjà sentie lors de cas précédents comme celle chez Urado. Du sang ! La jeune fille ferma les yeux le plus fort possible quand elle ressentie une présence dans la pièce. Elle y jeta un regard mais ne vit aucune trace écarlate. Puis elle se força à arrêter de trembler et se rassit normalement. Instinctivement elle voulut se passer une main dans les cheveux, mais crut qu'elle allait rendre l'âme en voyant ses mains.

Elles étaient recouvertes de sang ! Pas le sien mais du sang quand-même !

La jeune fille sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Complètement paniquée, elle eut cependant la présence d'esprit de prendre son téléphone et de composer le premier numéro qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Décroche je t'en supplie ! se lamenta-t-elle, ayant l'impression que l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd autour d'elle, ses mains toujours couvertes de sang.

- Allô Mai ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est horrible ! Je me sens pas bien ! AH ! Il y a du sang partout. Bô-san viens ! Je… je…

Elle pleurait d'angoisse maintenant ! Affolé, le moine dit très vite :

- Ne bouge pas ! J'arrive. Où es-tu ?

- Dans les vestiaires ! Fais vite je t'en supplie !

- J'arrive ne t'inquiète pas !

Il raccrocha. La jeune fille avait le ventre noué, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Ses larmes de peur coulaient sans s'arrêter. Tout à coup, elle entendit :

_Ploc ploc ploc…_

En retenant son souffle, elle baissa les yeux et vit une grosse tâche écarlate sur le sol grossir à vue d'œil au rythme des _ploc ploc ploc._ Le liquide coulait dans les veinures du carrelage sur le sol. Son souffle était coupé. Tout à coup elle releva la tête et vit s'écrire sur le mur, les lettres dégoulinantes du liquide visqueux :

_Je suis celle qui te dévorera…_

Mai poussa un hurlement de terreur alors qu'une ombre apparaissait dans un coin du vestiaire. Elle gémit de terreur, d'angoisse, de désespoir.

- Non, laissez- moi !

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même en gémissant toujours et en se balançant d'avant en arrière, ressentant une terreur sans nom. Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Les néons au plafond commençaient à clignoter. L'ombre était encore là et quand bien même elle ne regardait pas autour d'elle, elle pouvait _sentir_ son sourire, un sourire de cauchemar avec des dents horriblement pointues, une dentition de requin.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Elle hurla encore plus fort.

* * *

><p>Bô-san conduisait au-delà de la vitesse limite autorisée, mais il s'en fichait royalement. L'appel de Mai, terrifiée, l'angoissait plus que jamais. Sa petite sœur adoptive ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation ! Et quelle situation ? Il avait à peine compris ce qu'elle lui avait raconté mais qu'importe, elle était en danger, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Deux secondes après, il était hors du bureau de la SPR et démarrait sa voiture en trombe.<p>

Il prit à peine le temps de se garer, bondit hors de sa voiture et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Des filles étaient ameutées devant la porte du vestiaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- On sait pas ! La porte est fermée et on arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! Taniyama est dedans et elle hurle depuis je sais pas combien de temps !

La fille semblait affolée. Le moine n'hésita pas une seconde. Il demanda aux autres de se reculer. Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et ce qu'il vit le laissa septique et encore plus inquiet. Mai était recroquevillée sur elle-même ses doigts tordus et tendus comme des serres et hurlait comme une folle. Mais il n'y avait rien autour d'elle. Aucune trace de sang… Il devina que ça se passait dans la tête de Mai, mais il vit tout à coup une ombre dans un coin de la pièce. Il réagit aussitôt, en formant le poing avec ses mains et tonna :

_NAU MAKU SAN MANDA BAZARADAN KAN !_

Son mantra fit aussitôt effet, car l'ombre disparut. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Mai hurle encore plus fort. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Mai c'est terminé ! Regarde- moi ! C'est moi ! Bô-san ! Il n'y a plus rien. Je t'en supplie !

Elle tremblait encore. Le moine remarqua qu'elle était en tenue de gymnastique, soit pas très couverte. Il s'empara de son trench, accroché dans le vestiaire à côté de ses affaires, et l'en recouvrit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit doucement dans ces bras. Il lui murmura des choses rassurantes à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Mais l'entrée fracassante de l'entraîneur vint réduire ses efforts à néant.

- Qui êtes-vous ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Bô-san, toujours rieur d'habitude, ne souriait plus du tout quand il foudroya la femme du regard.

- Je suis son ami. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir, répondit-il sans la moindre chaleur dans la voix.

- Et moi je suis son entraîneur, répliqua la bonne femme, sans se démonter.

Le moine releva la tête et, de plus en plus énervé, lança :

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Vous voyez pas qu'elle est traumatisée ? Sortez s'il vous plait.

La femme ne semblait pas être habituée à ce genre de réaction, alors elle se tut.

Bô-san aida Mai à glisser ses bras dans les manches de son manteau et le referma. Il lui demanda doucement si elle pouvait se lever, mais la jeune fille, toujours choquée ne semblait pas l'entendre et avait l'air d'être à dix milles lieux d'ici. Toujours en murmurant des choses rassurantes, il rassembla ses affaires aidées par une des filles. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture avec les affaire de sa protégée. La gamine hocha simplement la tête.

Le moine prit Mai dans ses bras et traversa le couloir à la vitesse de l'éclair. La fille ouvrit la portière côté passager et le moine y installa sa petite protégée, et attacha sa ceinture. Hélas, elle tremblait toujours. Bô-san se mit au volant, remercia la collègue de Mai et démarra sans se poser de question.

Mai se taisait toujours. Dans le cerveau du moine, ça tournait à cent à l'heure pour tenter de trouver une solution pour la faire sortir de son mutisme.

Ils arrivèrent devant la SPR. Mai, toujours ailleurs, ne sembla pas capter. Bô-san sortit de la voiture et reprit son amie dans ses bras. Il batailla un peu pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais réussit à entrer. Lin sortit de son bureau et hocha la tête en voyant l'expression du moine. Le grand homme s'engouffra dans l'antre de Naru, qui en sortit à peine une minute plus tard, de l'inquiétude sur le visage. Le moine jeta un regard au jeune patron qui était très clair : ne pas brusquer Mai. Il l'avait assise dans un fauteuil et la jeune fille s'était de nouveau ramassée sur elle-même. Le jeune homme s'assit dans le fauteuil dos à la fenêtre et continua de fixer Mai sans dire un mot.

Bô-san revint vers sa protégée avec une tasse de thé fumante. Les trois hommes dans la pièce savaient très bien que la jeune fille réagissait toujours à une bonne tasse d'Earl Grey. Et là, rien. Personne.

Le moine s'agenouilla devant elle, cherchant son regard. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle était encore enfermée dans son esprit. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mai, reviens. S'il te plait. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité, murmura-t-il.

Il commençait à se dire que c'était peine perdue quand tout à coup, des larmes coulèrent des grands yeux chocolat de la jeune fille. Elle se jeta dans les bras du moine tandis qu'il la serrait fort contre lui.

- C'était horrible, hoqueta-t-elle après quelques sanglots.

- Est-ce que tu veux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Mai hocha la tête. Elle se sentait toujours mieux après un_ rêve, _peut être que ça irait mieux après, là aussi.

- C'était affreux. Je suis entrée dans le vestiaire après m'être fait engueulée par l'entraineur. J'ai enfilé mes chaussons et je suis allée vers le lavabo parce que j'avais très chaud. Et dans le reflet du miroir je me suis vue avec les cheveux détachée et le visage maquillé (elle défit ses chignons, laissant ses cheveux retomber un peu n'importe comment autour de son visage). J'ai eu peur, et j'ai senti comme une boule dans mon ventre. C'était terrifiant… Et j'ai vu mes mains, elles étaient couverte de sang qui séchait déjà. Après t'avoir appelé, j'ai vu du sang sur le sol qui coulait très fort. Et là, j'ai vu quelque chose qui écrivait des mots sur le mur…

Sa voix se rompit. Mais elle reprit :

- Je n'ai pas vu quelque chose de matériel, c'était comme Urado. Enfin, j'ai vu une ombre dans un coin… non j'ai senti une ombre avec un sourire de requin, comme si elle allait me dévorer… Quand tu es apparu, j'ai eu mal quand tu as fait disparaitre cette chose, comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi…

Elle se tut, toujours dans les bras de son ami, qui lui frottait doucement le dos. Elle ferma les yeux. La jeune fille se calmait maintenant. Bô-san soupira, soulagé de la voir revenir à elle. Il la relâcha un peu et la força à se caller dans le fauteuil.

- Je vais chercher tes affaires.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il sortit en laissant la porte du QG ouverte. Mai se pencha et défit les nœuds de ses chaussons de danse sous le regard de Naru qui semblait inquiet. Mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Mai n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'elle était à la SPR. Elle retira les chaussures de danse et étira ses pieds.

- Il faudra vraiment faire quelque chose pour qu'ils arrêtent de glisser…, se dit-elle à haute voix en étudiant le dessous des chaussons. Elle les tordit un peu dans l'espoir de les assouplir.

Le jeune homme ne voulut pas briser la bulle de son assistante, qui souriait maintenant. Enfin elle remarqua la tasse de thé fumante sur la table basse. Elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis et prit la tasse dans ses mains, en humant le parfum. Naru ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui venait de lui arriver et de l'image qu'il avait d'elle, là tout de suite, fragile et innocente, et pas une personne indestructible comme il l'oubliait. Pour tout le monde aussi.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de leur rêverie quand Bô-san entra dans la pièce avec le sac de la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'elle regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur Naru qui la fixait de ses intenses yeux bleus. Elle s'en voulut de s'être énervée après lui quand il était venu au lycée, cinq mois plus tôt.

- Tiens Mai-chan, tes affaires.

- Merci Bô-san, dit-elle doucement.

Elle s'éloigna vers les toilettes. Elle s'enferma, resta contre la porte, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Mai enleva son juste-au-corps, et se rhabilla, avec son jean, un pull ample et des ballerines rose pâle. Elle inspira un bon coup, encore un peu choquée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort mais pas parce qu'elle avait peur, plutôt parce qu'elle se sentait bizarre de revoir Naru après un bout de temps. Ça faisait cinq mois qu'il était revenu d'Angleterre et elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, il y avait trois mois, pour signer son contrat. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon et se rassit dans son fauteuil sous le regard septique des trois hommes. Bô-san et Lin étaient assis dans le canapé en face d'elle. Naru était toujours à sa place, une tasse de thé dans la main.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui Bô-san.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en se levant. Je comptais te l'offrir ce soir mais comme tu nous as fait une peur bleue, j'ai décidé de te la donner tout de suite pour te remonter le moral.

- M'offrir quoi ?

- Deux minutes tu vas voir.

Il revint avec un énorme paquet cadeau qu'il posa sur la table basse sous les yeux médusés de Mai, Naru et Lin. La jeune fille s'agenouilla par terre.

- Et c'est en quel honneur ? demanda l'assistante en arrachant le papier mal scotché.

- Pour tes examens que tu as eus avec brio, répondit Bô-san.

- T'es fou… AAHH !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Naru qui tentait d'apercevoir ce qui se passait sous les morceaux de papier, un peu surpris par la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre le moine.

Mai se releva et on entendit le bruit d'un zip. La jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Oh mon dieu ! Elle est magnifique !

Mai sortit délicatement un objet auquel personne ne pensait. Une guitare électrique… ! Blanche et mat avec une rose graphique dessinée au vernis transparent. Elle était magnifique.

- Bô-san tu as une araignée au plafond ! Je ne sais jouer qu'un seul morceau !

- Tss… Je sais très bien que tu avais un œil sur elle. Kenji m'a dit que tu la mérite. Il a été très content de travailler avec toi.

- C'est trop Bô-san, je ne peux pas accepter.

- Ca s'appelle un cadeau ! Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser !

Mai ouvrit encore une fois la bouche mais le moine lui interdit de dire quoique ce soit en l'étouffant dans un gros câlin.

- Un merci me suffira.

- Je pourrais jamais te le dire si tu m'étouffe !

Il desserra un peu son étreinte et elle put dire le mot magique. Cependant, un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur bulle. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Naru.

- On m'a proposé un cas en début d'après-midi. Le départ serait pour demain.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Mai.

- Est-ce que vous m'accompagniez ?

Mai inspira lentement. Reprendre les enquêtes… Ca l'excitait et en même-temps l'effrayait. Parce qu'avec ce qui venait de se passer, qui sait s'il ne pourrait pas avoir pire ! Bô-san ne voulait visiblement pas qu'elle y aille, étant donné la tête qu'il faisait. Mais elle était officiellement dans l'équipe depuis trois mois. Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'elle avait des examens à passer. La jeune fille ne se voyait pas laisser ses amis tous seuls, sinon elle aurait encore l'impression d'être encore traînée à l'arrière du wagon de la SPR. C'était hors de question. Elle aussi avait sa fierté. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Sûrement pas retourner chez l'entraineur, elle était encore en colère et ne se sentait pas de remettre les pieds dans le vestiaire.

Mai ! Il fallait aussi qu'elle arrête de se mentir ! Quand bien-même elle en voulait à son patron, elle se sentait mieux en sa présence. Ce qui était tellement vrai qu'elle refusait de l'admettre. En bref, bien évidemment qu'elle serait de la partie !

- Je viendrais.

- Mais Mai !

- Je sais Bô-san ! Mais je suis une employée ici. Il est de mon devoir d'y aller avec tout le monde.

- Tu es folle !

- Non, je suis réaliste.

Le ton de Mai était sans appel. Elle semblait plus sérieuse que jamais. Naru approuvait sa décision quoiqu'il fût un peu surpris par le rationalisme de son assistante et aussi par son courage. Après tout, ce qui venait de lui arriver l'avait vraisemblablement choquée, mais elle était déjà prête à l'attaque. Bô-san se retenait visiblement d'argumenter avec la médium.

- Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord (le moine grimaça), l'enquête se passe dans le Nord du côté d'Aomori. Le père de famille n'est pas là et c'est sa femme, Chibana Tôchiro qui est venue en disant qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il se passait des choses anormales chez elle. Froid intense, coups aux fenêtres, comme d'habitude. Cependant ce qui a attirer mon attention, (Il suivit Mai des yeux qui allait dans la cuisine) c'est que de la musique classique résonne dans la salle de danse qu'ils ont dans leur manoir, alors qu'il n'y a aucun poste permettant de passer de la musique dans cette pièce.

Mai revint de la cuisine et s'assit sur un fauteuil, attentive.

- Les enfants, qui ont respectivement 18 ans, 16 ans et 10 ans, lui ont dit aussi qu'ils sentaient un froid dans leur chambre et entendaient de la musique.

- De la musique ? s'étonna le moine.

Naru ne prit pas la peine de répondre (comme d'habitude…), et Mai grimaça.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir tout de suite demain, il faut que je règle des petites affaires personnelles… Mais je serais là dans l'après-midi.

- Et comment feras-tu pour venir ? demanda Naru, l'air un peu mécontent.

- Je prendrais un taxi.

- Très bien. Tu informes les autres ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une requête, et cela fit soupirer la jeune fille qui répondit du tac au tac :

- Comme toutes les autres fois.

Mais elle se retint de lui dire, avec une certaine aigreur « Je ne crois pas que le mot IDIOTE soit encore marqué sur ma tête… ».

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, dites aux autres de venir à 11 heures tapante.

Il hésita deux secondes avant de demander :

- Est-ce que tu penses que ta vision aurait pu avoir un quelconque rapport avec l'enquête ?

Mai fronça les sourcils. Sa question était bizarre.

- Je n'en sait rien…

- Bien, dit le jeune homme en soupirant. Soyez à l'heure demain.

Bô-san se leva et avec un signe de la main répondit « Bien chef ! », ce qui eu le don de faire soupirer Mai et Naru.

- Bon si tu vas mieux Jô-chan, il va peut être falloir que tu te reposes maintenant !

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée…

- Je t'ai vu bailler tout à l'heure, marmotte.

- Eh !

- Hum, hum.

Le raclement de gorge sec les fit atterrir, et se rappeler où ils étaient, c'est-à-dire, dans le QG de la SPR, ô lieu sacré pour sa majesté Reine du Silence.

Les deux comparses grimacèrent, gênés.

- Bon ben à demain Naru-chan !

Bô-san tournait déjà les talons suivi de Lin qui retournait dans son antre avec un mot poli.

- Au revoir Lin-san, dit Mai en se levant. Euh, Naru…, ce soir on va fêter nos examens avec Masako et toute la bande… si tu veux venir, informes-en Bô-san… mais tu fais comme tu veux…

Mai bafouillait en rougissant et se tordait les doigts nerveusement. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise parce que le moine en avait parlé devant eux et elle trouvait ça impoli… pour la forme. Enfin, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était gênée. Mais Naru dut le sentir car il lui dit, d'un ton _relativement_ neutre (vous comprendrez presque aussi froid que la banquise):

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Mai hocha la tête, toujours rouge. Elle sentit néanmoins comme un pincement au cœur. La jeune fille recula et dit avant de se retourner en fixant le sol :

- À demain alors…

Il ne répondit rien (on ne change jamais les bonnes habitudes…) et elle s'apprêtait à décamper quand tout à coup elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'une voix un peu aigue :

- Ton thé va être froid.

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur la tasse, surpris, lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Il saisit la tasse avec précaution, en fait le thé ne menaçait absolument pas de refroidir. Il était brûlant ! Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Du thé noir, son préféré. Il se sentit pour le coup très bête (oui, oui !). Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait répondu comme ça à son invitation ? Idiot… Mais pourquoi se traitait-il d'idiot ? Il savait très bien qu'il y avait toujours un énorme gouffre entre eux depuis qu'il était revenu… Et les capacités de Mai… elles devenaient de plus en plus fortes ? Et il ne voyait pas du tout comment se _réconcilier_ avec son assistante. Impossible, Naru ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Après tout, n'était-il pas la fierté et l'indifférence incarnée ? No comment.

Le jeune patron se contenta de soupirer pour la _énième_ fois de la journée (et de sa vie…).

**Fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! Comme d'hab j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes… Et j'attends vos réactions (objectives bien sûr, certaines personnes se reconnaîtront, n'est-ce pas titi ?). **

**Ça devient bizarre et c'est pas terminé. Je prévois de commencer en beauté donc attendez-vous à beaucoup de glauque, du sang, de la folie, des larmes, de l'angoisse et une petite surprise dans l'un des prochains chapitres à venir. Si vous vous attendez à des petits moments de détente sachez qu'ils seront rares… Je ne veux pas vous décourager mais voilà, bref c'est glauque, comme ts les épisodes de GH, ms c'est vrai que je prévois de faire un peu pire que d'habitude. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut à nos deux protagonistes préférés pr qu'ils ouvrent enfin leurs jolis petits yeux.**

**Bisouxxx, **

**toujours dans les nuages, **

**Ipiu-in-Wonderland.**


	3. 1 Je suis celle qui te dévorera 3

**Titre** : Je suis celle qui te dévorera.

Première partie de **Complémentaires**.

**Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais j'ai pas mal de boulot pour mon DUT, et j'ai eu la flemme pendant les vacances, mais surtout j'ai un gros problème : à chaque fois que j'ai une idée pour une histoire, quelques jours après, j'en ai une autre complètement différente… Bref, c'est le gros bazar dans mon cerveau. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'arrête rien ! **

**Disclaimer : GH ne m'appartient pas, ni Louboutin, ni Repetto (sans blagues ! XD). **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**sasu-hime :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je vais te rassurer, c'est pas terminé. Il va encore y avoir des visions et des trucs de ce genre !

**Litao : **Merci pour ta review, je désespérais de ne pas en avoir pour le chapitre 2 ! Mais t'inquiètes pas, il se peut que je mette du temps à publier les chapitres mais je ne les abandonne pas !

Et maintenant… Lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Pas envie de me lever._

_J'ai plus envie de rien, sauf d'une chose._

_La chose qui me sera la plus difficile à obtenir de toutes._

_Je deviens fou. Et maintenant j'ai mal à la tête…_

Ouah. C'était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Et quelle pénombre ! Ça c'était normal puisqu'elle était enfouie dans les couvertures. Mai les repoussa doucement. Il y avait de la lumière, très diffuse et la télévision était allumée et le son mis au plus bas. Bô-san était réveillé et regardait l'écran, la main posée sur les cheveux d'Ayako qui s'était endormie sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les cuisses du moine, une couverture sur elle. La miko semblait dormir comme un petit enfant. Mai sourit à leur vue, ils étaient mignons tout les deux. Yasuhara était en travers un fauteuil, comme un cadavre, ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens et ses lunettes traînants dieu sait où, et la jeune fille dut se retenir pour ne pas rire. John était allongé par terre sur le tapis moelleux et semblait pareil faire de beaux rêves. Elle se rallongea sur le dos, quand tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté d'elle. Masako dormait à point fermés et se pelotonnait contre Mai.

Où étaient-ils tous ? La jeune fille dut faire un gros effort de mémoire, puis se rappela qu'ils étaient chez Ayako. Reprenons tout depuis le début… Euuh ? C'est-à-dire que dans son esprit, c'était très confus… Elle se souvenait être repassée chez elle après… elle frissonna au souvenir de son épouvantable après-midi… enfin bref, elle était retournée chez elle avec le moine pour prendre une douche et se mettre en pyjama pour dormir en attendant l'heure du dîner, sur ordre de son ami qui était resté prés d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se sentir en sécurité. La jeune fille avait sombré d'un seul coup. Ensuite, elle s'était réveillée, s'était habillée pour la soirée. Ils avaient été cherchée Masako, toute rayonnante, puis tous ses amis s'étaient retrouvés au restaurant. Mai avait établi avec Bô-san qu'il était hors de question d'aborder les évènements les plus durs de la journée. Enfin, elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient tous atterri chez la miko. La jeune fille se souvenait avoir bu deux verres de saké… ou quatre… voir encore autre chose…, après… Rien. Aucun souvenir. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'on lui tapait à l'intérieur de la tête.

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se soûler. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Elle se redressa à nouveau, avec prudence, repoussa doucement son amie, qui dormait à poing fermés. Le moine lui adressa un sourire et ne bougea pas, Ayako toujours endormie. Elle descendit du canapé-lit et se pencha vers John.

- John, appela-t-elle doucement en le secouant avec prudence, pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il se « réveilla » quand même, avec des yeux plein de sommeil. La jeune fille l'aida à se lever et le recoucha sur le lit où elle était plus tôt pour qu'il puisse finir sa nuit plus confortablement. Il se rendormit aussitôt et Masako, toujours en quête d'un « doudou » (façon de parler bien sûr) dans son sommeil, se pelotonna contre lui. Mai trouva cela absolument mignon. Puis elle se dirigea vers Bô-san et s'assit prés de lui sur le tapis confortable.

- Bonjour jeune fille, chuchota-t-il.

- Salut, fit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle s'étira le plus possible mais grogna lorsqu'elle tira trop sur ses bras, la douleur remontant jusqu'à sa tête, déjà martelée, à cause de sa gueule de bois. Le moine dut étouffer un rire pour ne pas réveiller Ayako qui bougea un peu dans son sommeil. Mai baissa les yeux pour observer le visage apaisé de la miko, en parti couvert par la main de Bô-san. Malicieusement, la jeune fille sourit et chuchota :

- Je sais que vous êtes ensembles.

Le moine écarquilla les yeux, surpris :

- Non, nous ne sommes absolument pas ensembles !

- Pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir, c'est Ayako elle-même qui l'a dit !

Les yeux baissés, le moine jeta un regard assassin à la miko endormie.

- Je te promets que je ne dirais rien à personne ! Pauvre Yasu, il va être vraiment démoralisé.

La jeune fille se moquait de son grand frère adoptif, et elle dut vraiment se retenir pour ne pas rire trop fort. Si Bô-san avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, Mai aurait été réduit en charpie.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt neuf heure.

- Oh… Eh ! Mais vous allez être en retard ! Naru va vous passer un savon…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous avons une pilote de rallye avec nous.

- Tu parles de qui exactement ?

Bô-san désigna Ayako du doigt. Mai soupira et se releva.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Ok, tu fais attention, hein…

- T'inquiète pas. À cet après-midi !

Mai disparut du salon avec ses affaires pour se changer puis quitta la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ouah ! Le soleil lui brûla les yeux et renforça son mal de tête. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses lunettes de soleil. Elle rentra chez elle pour préparer son sac pour l'enquête. Elle rassembla ses pantalons, ses hauts les plus chauds, ses sous-vêtements et sa chemise de nuit. La jeune fille jeta un regard dans son studio. C'était un capharnaüm inimaginable. Quoique c'était un peu exagéré…

Elle était en train de ranger son dernier pull dans son sac quand elle entendit un bruit.

_Chrrah _

La jeune fille crut d'abord que c'était quelque chose qui passait à la télévision, qui produisait ce bruit. Mais il recommença plus fort, plus prés d'elle. Elle commença à paniquer. Pas encore ! La peur la gagna et elle se remémora tout ce qui c'était passé la veille. Dire qu'elle ne s'en était plus occupée pendant la soirée ! Le bruit continua au grand damne de Mai.

_Chrrah Chrrah _

L'assistante se réfugia sous ses draps, dans son lit, tremblante de peur.

_Chrrah Chrrah Chrrah_

- NOOOON !

Le bruit s'arrêta quand elle hurla.

_Miaou_

Quoi ?

Mai émergea de sous sa couette pour voir une petite boule de poile assise sur le plancher de sa chambre.

- Un chat… Seigneur j'ai eu peur, dit-elle en se ratatinant sur son lit. Tu viens d'où toi ?

Mai se pencha prudemment vers le chat et tendit la main un peu inquiète. L'animal tendit son cou pour aller sentir sa main, puis il se laissa caresser en ronronnant. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune assistante. Il avait un pelage vraiment doux ! Le matou bondit sur le lit à côté d'elle pour qu'elle lui donne des caresses. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, heureuse de cette surprise… inattendue.

_J'adore les câlins mais il faudrait peut être que tu prennes une douche ! _

Mai ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Un chat qui parle ?

_Oh… Désolé tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ? Ah vrai dire moi non plus mais passons. Vas prendre une douche ! Je t'en supplie !_

- Tu parles !

_Hum hum… Essaie de ne pas hurler ! Je t'entends très bien tu sais !_

- Mais… mais… C'est impossible ! Les chats ne parlent pas !

_Pourquoi pas ? Les esprits existent bien, alors pourquoi pas des chats parlant ?_

- C'est trop bizarre pour moi ! Je crois qu'en fait je ne me suis pas encore réveillée !

_Oh si tu es très bien réveillée !_

- Comment es-tu entré ?

_Par la porte._

- Par la porte… Hein ? Elle était fermée !

_En même temps que toi._

- Oh… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Tu peux deviner._

- Ah ah, t'as l'air d'avoir du temps devant toi mais pas moi !

_Ça devrait être facile pour toi puisque tu as de l'intuition._

Le chat dit cela en levant sa patte noire. D'ailleurs, il était entièrement noir. Son pelage, extrêmement soyeux, semblait briller comme l'éclat d'un éclair. Et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur assez inhabituelle pour un chat noir. Ils étaient d'un bleu captivant et doux, rassurant, humain. Le regard de Mai s'éclaira.

- Gene… Eugene Davis.

_Bah tu vois, c'était pas si difficile…_

Complètement surexcitée, la jeune fille se pencha vers le chat en hurlant :

- Mais comment t'as fait ? C'est incroyable ! Absolument génial ! Pourquoi es-tu un chat ?

Gene le chat, surpris par les hurlements hystériques de sa protégée, faillit tomber du lit. Néanmoins, il put répondre :

_Réincarnation…_

- Mais pourquoi en chat ?

_Ma chérie, il faut passer plusieurs étapes pour cela et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir arriver jusqu'à ce stade…_

- C'est parce que tu es quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil et généreux et…

_Ne me fais pas un portrait si flatteur, s'il te plait…_

- Mais pourquoi ?

_Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en parler tout de suite…_

- Pas grave, c'est trop cool que tu sois là !

_Si je suis ici, et sous cette forme, c'est pour te protéger dans le monde physique._

- Quoi ?

_Je sais ce qui s'est passé hier mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir parce que j'appartiens-appartenais-au monde des esprits. Tu as besoin d'un guide pour contrôler tes visions et te protéger par la même occasion._

- Mais… les autres ne pourraient pas faire quelque chose ?

_Non, le seul qui le pourrait, est Noll, seulement je crois que votre relation n'est pas au beau fixe, donc je dois intervenir._

- Tu es trop gentil ! pleurnicha Mai, en serrant le matou dans ses bras, infiniment reconnaissante. Mais Gene chercha à sortir de son étreinte.

_Je ne savais pas que l'alcool était un bon moyen pour se protéger !_

Surprise par cette phrase, l'assistante lâcha son ami. Ensuite, il lui dit clairement qu'elle empestait. Rougissante, elle se rua dans sa salle de bain, après avoir pris de quoi se changer. Toute inquiétude disparue, en même temps quoi de plus normal en cet instant puisque son guide était toujours prés d'elle, elle prit sa douche en chantonnant, se brossa les dents avec détermination et se maquilla légèrement pour dissimuler son teint couleur… cadavre, après avoir passé une nuit _certainement_ bien arrosée. Elle sortit de la salle de bain guillerette et se planta devant son ami :

- Ça va comme ça ?

_Oui, tu n'as plus l'air d'une momie desséchée. _

Devant son sarcasme, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de marmonner qu'il était bien le frère d'Oliver Davis. Quoique son sarcasme semblait plus ironique que sérieux, par rapport à son impérieux patron. Mai lui tira la langue, puis tenta de s'attacher les cheveux en deux petits chignons. Elle aimait bien cette coiffure car elle avait l'impression d'avoir un cou plus long, soit un joli port de tête, bien droit. Elle avait l'impression que les gens seraient plus impressionnés (mais surtout qu'elle serait aussi forte que Naru, en apparence…). Alors que la jeune fille s'admirait encore dans son miroir, Gene se planta devant elle et l'étudia du regard. Quelque chose clochait. Primo, le fait que pas un seul bout de peau ne soit visible puisqu'elle portait un jean et un gros pull, alors que d'habitude elle était toujours vêtue assez légèrement, toutes saisons confondues, secundo, ledit jean qui devait se porter serré semblait bailler un peu et semblait aussi tomber trop sur ses hanches. Il se pencha légèrement et put observer ses chevilles, qui certes n'étaient pas bien grosses d'habitude, qui semblaient plus osseuses, tout comme ses poignets.

_Tu n'aurais pas un peu maigris par hasard ? _

Mai se tourna vivement vers lui, en cachant ses mains fines dans les manches de son énorme pull.

- Non.

Le chat plissa les yeux, pas convaincu.

_Menteuse…_

La jeune fille lui répondit avec une moue boudeuse :

- Ahh, je fais beaucoup de sport. Tiens tu m'y fais penser, il faut que je passe au gymnase !

_Hein ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus y mettre les pieds !_

- Oui mais il faut que je règle certains points.

_Oh… Alors tu repasseras me chercher ?_

- Non.

_QUOI !_

- Je t'emmène tout de suite avec moi. Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix à cette garce.

Le chat remua les oreilles en entendant le ton et le vocabulaire de Mai. Ce n'était pas normal du tout.

_Mai ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

- Oui pourquoi ?

_Tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme ça._

- Ah, désolée.

La jeune fille ne semblait même pas s'être rendue compte de son attitude. Elle rassembla ses affaires puis ouvrit son sac de gym et demanda à Gene de grimper dedans. Sur son autre épaule, elle prit sa valise et se rendit à son arrêt de bus. Le chat lui conseilla de mettre des écouteurs et de sortir son portable pour qu'on ne la prenne pas pour une folle qui parlerait toute seule. La jeune fille obtempéra, mais enfonça la tête de Gene dans son sac quand le bus arriva. D'un regard elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rester caché.

_J'aurais préféré un peu plus de douceur de ta part…_

Mai lui sourit gentiment pour s'excuser. Elle grimpa dans le bus et fit son trajet habituel comme si de rien n'était (c'est-à-dire, comme si elle ne transportait pas un matou dans son sac…), puis descendit pour prendre le métro.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant de descendre pour retourner au gymnase. Elle fixa le bâtiment avec peur, tremblante.

_Vas-y, je suis là de toute façon. Tu ne risque rien._

Mai aurait voulu suivre le raisonnement de Gene, mais le simple fait de repenser à sa vision lui fila la chair de poule. Elle grimpa les deux marches, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et avança lentement dans le couloir. Elle avait peur d'entendre le son du tombant en gouttes… Ploc ploc ploc… Non, ce n'était que son imagination !

L'assistante secoua la tête. Son regard tomba sur son entraineur qui arrivait à grands pas, enfin grands comme le permettait sa jupe serrée, ses talons claquant sur le sol dans un bruit désagréable et assourdissant. La jeune fille se figea et attendit qu'elle s'arrête devant elle.

- Mai ? Que fais-tu ici.

- Je viens pour vous proposer un compromis.

- Un compromis ?

- Hum hum. Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis votre meilleure élève. Cependant comme nous ne nous entendons pas vraiment, je vous propose de me laisser répéter la chorégraphie moi-même et décider moi-même si je participerais aux championnats, car voyez-vous, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être traîtée comme une petite fille. Et vous savez que si vous me dégagez du club, vous perdrez votre seule chance de gagner au niveau national cette année. Par conséquent, vous n'avez pas le choix.

La femme la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Cette fille se montrait si arrogante tout d'un coup ! Mais c'était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Soit la gamine gérait ses chorés toutes seule, soit elle partait… et cette perspective n'était pas des plus joyeuses. D'autant plus que la petite avait réussi à avoir un contrat avec une grande maison d'équipement de danse et accessoirement de chaussures de mode.

Avec une voix un peu sèche, elle répondit :

- Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais je veux que tu gagnes.

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Au revoir !

Mai se rua dehors en sautillant gaiement.

_Mai ! Arrête-toi ! MAI !_

La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'on lui hurlait dans la tête.

- Quoi ? Gene, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Euh… Non attends… Le taxi est là._

La jeune fille ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, son mal de tête la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle monta dans le taxi, puis donna l'adresse et envoya un message à Bô-san pour lui dire qu'elle était en chemin.

- Pourquoi tu m'as hurlé dessus ? chuchota-t-elle.

_Parce que tu as perdu le contrôle de toi-même ! Enfin je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si tout à coup notre lien spirituel s'était brisé. Et ta réaction était vraiment bizarre._

- Gene ça me fait peur… Je ne comprends pas.

_Je vais y réfléchir et faire un tour dans le monde des esprits pour chercher des réponses donc je dois m'endormir._

_- _Ok. Moi aussi je vais faire un petit somme. Toute cette histoire me fatigue.

_Tu parles de quoi ?_

- Mes hallucinations et tous ces trucs là.

_Alors dors, gueule de bois. _

Elle sourit en fermant les yeux et s'assoupie.

_Mai, j'ai peur… _

- Gene… je suis fatiguée…

_Mai j'ai peur…_

- Gene… arrête…

_Mai… Mai… Mai… Mai… MAIII ! MAIII !_

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Décidément… Quand pourrait-elle enfin être tranquille ?

- Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? lui demanda le chauffeur.

- Euh… Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez parlez dans votre sommeil.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal.

- Vous me rassurez. Nous sommes arrivés.

Mai regarda par la fenêtre. C'était un manoir, moins impressionnant que celui d'Urado, mais tout aussi énigmatique. Cela ressemblait plus à un immense cube. Bref, en descendant de la voiture, elle se dit qu'elle allait encore devoir courir dans tous les sens… Elle régla le chauffeur et traîna son sac à roulette derrière elle. Une petite allée de graviers menait aux quelques marches du perron. Une fillette de dix sortit de la maison et se précipita sur la nouvelle venue.

- Bonjour ! Tu es Mai-san ?

- Oui.

- C'est trop cool que tu sois là ! Les autres ils sont tous vieux !

- Oh, c'est vrai tu as raison. Tu habites ici ?

- Oui ! Tu vas chassez les mauvais esprits ?

- Hum… Oui je vais les aider.

- C'est trop cool !

La fillette était vraiment adorable ! Mai lui fit un clin d'œil, puis s'accroupit pour ouvrir son sac de gym. Elle en sortit un Gene pas très frais. Les yeux de la fille s'agrandirent et elle se pencha d'un coup pour voir le compagnon de Mai.

- Il est à toi ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Félix.

- Il est trop beau !

- Tu peux t'en occuper si tu veux, en attendant que je range mes affaires.

- Ah oui !

- Il aime bien les câlins, mais il ne faut pas trop l'embêter.

- D'accord !

Mai caressa doucement le haut de la tête de Gene qui s'éveilla doucement. Même dans un corps de félin il avait le sommeil lourd. La petite fille tendit les bras et Mai y glissa le chat. Elle se releva et reprit ses sacs tandis que la petite courait dans la maison. Un vieil homme arriva et lui sourit :

- Vous avez rencontré Umi-chan.

- Oui elle est mignonne. Elle a l'air adorable.

- Hum, comparée à son démon de sœur, je ne peux qu'approuver.

- Son démon de sœur ? demanda Mai.

- Vous verrez vous-même.

Ouah, cette enquête promettait d'être palpitante… Le vieux monsieur la débarrassa de ses affaires et lui indiqua le chemin de la base. Décidant qu'elle arriverait de bonne humeur, un sourire illumina son visage et elle marcha d'un pas ferme vers la base.

* * *

><p>Naru, Lin, Bô-san, Ayako, John et Masako avaient fini d'installer la base quand le patron se tourna discrètement vers le moine et lui demanda des nouvelles de son assistante. Ce dernier le rassura puis se tourna vers ses comparses pour discuter. Ensuite, ils virent Mai arriver par la fenêtre puis par les caméras de surveillance. Elle parla quelques minutes avec Umi, la benjamine de la famille de leurs hôtes et pénétra dans la maison.<p>

Masako se sentit soudain nauséeuse. Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas résonnaient sur le parquet. Des pas sourds et sonores, comme si la personne qui marchait étaient juchée sur des chaussures à talons vraiment très hauts. L'air était malsain et en tendant l'oreille elle crut entendre un rire… à coller des frissons dans le dos. Les pas se rapprochaient…

- Hara-san ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Naru qui avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de la médium.

- Il y a quelque chose dans le couloir… C'est mauvais, vraiment mauvais…

Naru regarda les caméras qui se trouvaient dans le couloir de l'entrée pour voir une Mai tout à fait normale déambuler gaiement jusqu'à eux. Ayako se rapprocha de Masako et lui prit le bras. La prêtresse se plongea aussitôt dans la vision de la jeune fille. Elle vit et entendit exactement les mêmes choses qu'elle.

Tout à coup, au seuil de leur porte apparut Mai, ou plutôt une silhouette qui ressemblait à la jeune fille. Primo, Mai ne portait pas autant de noir, c'est à dire un perfecto noir, un débardeur en maille noire, un pantalon slim en cuir, ni des bottines Daf de chez Louboutin haute de seize centimètres… Secundo, ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi foncés, mais surtout, elle n'avait pas un regard et un sourire fou doté de dents et des griffes acérées qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus pour lui ouvrir la gorge.

Ayako eut un hoquet de surprise (et d'horreur) en voyant ce que voyait Masako qui faisait de son mieux pour rester calme. La miko cligna des yeux et ce fut comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Devant eux se tenait Mai, plus normal que jamais et pas un monstre cannibale.

- Ben vous en faites une tête !

Mai se tourna vers Masako qui venait de s'endormir sur le sofa dans les bras d'une Ayako ahurie.

Naru s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait intensément. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant les autres mais elle commençait à l'inquiéter.

- Quelle tête ? demande Ayako, comme rien ne s'était passé.

- T'étais toute blanche.

- Masako m'a fait peur parce qu'elle s'est évanouie.

- Quoi ?

- Elle vient d'avoir une vision.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, mentit la miko. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de nous raconter.

Mai se baissa vers Masako et lui caressa les cheveux. La pauvre, c'était toujours elle qui ressentait les pires choses en premier. Puis Mai se redressa et son regard croisa celui de Naru qui la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Hein ? Naru, inquiet pour elle ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ah oui ! Il l'avait vu la veille après son hallucination. Mais même, un Naru inquiet, c'était complètement surréaliste. Elle se rappela aussi quand elle l'avait quitté en lui disant que son thé allait refroidir… Wow… Son visage rougit. Son patron détourna les yeux et le cœur de Mai s'emballa. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à son regard quand bien même il fût d'un neutre total. Il était assis aux tables qui avaient été jointes pour avoir un espace de travail plus grand, comme dans toutes leurs enquêtes. Comme les autres squattaient le sofa et les autres fauteuils, Mai s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle rapprocha de la table. Et Naru ne leva pas les yeux, mais elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il s'arrêta d'écrire le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se compliquer le cerveau avec tout ça. Mais si ça la travaillait autant, est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle ressentait encore des choses pour lui ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu trouver une réponse, une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année entra dans la base accompagnée d'un garçon, d'une fille de son âge, et d'Umi-chan. Pour le coup, le patron de la SPR releva la tête.

- Je suis venue voir si vous étiez bien installés, dit la femme, Umi-chan contre elle.

- C'est parfait merci, la rassura Naru d'un ton neutre.

La femme sourit, puis ajouta :

- Mes enfants sont là, si vous voulez nous interroger, nous sommes tout à vous.

- J'allais justement vous demandez de venir nous parler. Installez-vous.

D'un seul regard il fit comprendre à Mai qu'il était temps qu'elle aille préparer le thé. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps…

La famille s'approcha et s'assit tout autour de la table. Le garçon, du même âge que Naru, détailla l'assistante de la tête aux pieds sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. L'autre fille, avec un air arrogant eut le même regard mais un peu différent comme si elle la jaugeait. Naru fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son assistante promettait encore de faire un malheur, dans tous les sens du terme. Il reporta son attention sur sa cliente.

- Au téléphone vous m'avez dit que vous pensez qu'il quelque chose de surnaturel ici.

- Oui, confirma Tôchiro-san. Au début je ne me suis aperçue de rien, ce sont les enfants qui m'ont dit qu'ils entendaient de la musique dans la salle de danse le soir aux alentours de vingt-trois heure. Une nuit j'y suis allée, réveillée par le bruit et quand je suis entrée dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus rien.

- Et vous n'avez aucun poste dans cette salle, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui. Mais il faisait très froid alors que le chauffage était en route.

- Des bruits de coups ?

- Oui. Parfois à la fenêtre des chambres ou bien…

- Oui ?

- Des bruits de pas.

La femme tremblait tandis qu'Umi se serrait contre elle. Les deux autres grimaçaient, sûrement à cause des souvenirs qu'ils avaient. Mai arriva à ce moment-là et servit le thé à tout le monde en souriant gentiment.

- Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des violences ?

- Non, sauf…

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, pâlit d'un coup.

- Hier après-midi, vers trois heure, dans la salle de danse… il y a eu un cri et un miroir s'est brisé. Et… et il y avait quelque chose écrit sur le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Naru en joignant ses mains et en posant son menton dessus, position qu'il prenait quand il réfléchissait.

- Je suis celle qui te dévorera…

Mai tendait une tasse à Naru quand elle s'immobilisa. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et des larmes apparurent au coin des ses yeux. Non ! Pas ça ! Son patron remarqua son état de terreur en voyant la tasse trembler à côté de lui, au bout du bras de Mai. Il la lui prit des mains, elle resta dans un état second, complètement terrorisée.

- Mai ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tous les membres de la SPR se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Seul Bô-san comprit ce qui se passait et s'empressa de rassurer sa protégée.

- C'est ça que tu as vu d'écrit sur le mur ? chuchota-t-il de telle sorte que seul Naru et elle puisse l'entendre.

- Oui, murmura Mai d'une voix à peine audible.

Le moine posa une main sur son épaule. Mais Ayako remarqua le manège de ses collègues.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mai a eu une vision, répondit simplement Bô-san.

Leurs hôtes tressaillirent.

- Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlez ! s'indigna la prêtresse.

- Parce que c'était douloureux pour Mai d'en parler ! s'emporta Bô-san en serrant la jeune fille contre lui.

- Mais…

- Ça suffit, dit Mai en s'écartant du moine. Je ne veux pas de ça maintenant !

Elle parlait de leurs éternels disputes, même si celle-ci semblait plus sérieuse que les autres.

- Je vais bien. C'est juste un mauvais souvenir maintenant.

Elle leur sourit et sourit aux clients pour les rassurer. La femme le lui rendit, tout comme Umi et le garçon. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et Bô-san la suivit un peu énervé.

- Reprenons, dit Naru comme si rien ne s'était passé. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu déclencher tout ça ?

- Non.

- Bien, nous allons commencer à enquêter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons ce qu'il se passe ici.

Elle les remercia et fit signe à ses enfants de la suivre, Mai récupéra les tasses vides et accompagna Tôchiro-san à la cuisine. Elles firent la vaisselle ensemble en bavardant.

- Vous êtes médium ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Mai, un peu gênée.

- Cela ne vous fait pas peur toutes ces histoires de fantômes ?

- Si bien sûr, mais j'aime ce que je fais, alors je fais avec.

- Vous êtes bien courageuse. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Ils vous attendaient tous avec impatience. Vous devez être quelqu'un d'important dans ce groupe, non ?

- C'est juste parce que je suis la plus jeune et que je ne contrôle pas encore bien mes dons.

- Surtout votre patron.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Mai, surprise. C'est impossible. Ou alors juste parce qu'il était en manque de thé.

La dame rit à sa remarque.

- Vous avez une salle de danse ?

- Hum hum.

- Est-ce que ce serait possible de l'utiliser ?

- Comment ?

- Disons que je dois préparer un concours et j'ai besoin d'une salle pour m'entraîner.

- Oui c'est possible. Vous faites quoi ?

- De la gymnastique rythmique et sportive, au niveau national.

- Ouah, c'est très impressionnant ! Je vous la laisse, mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de gêner pour l'enquête ?

- Je ne pense pas, mentit la jeune fille.

Tôchiro-san lui fit visiter la maison. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre la salle de danse. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus le message sanguinaire sur le mur. Le miroir brisé était celui au fond à gauche, prés d'une vieille chaise en bois. La femme lui expliqua qu'ils avaient voulu conserver cette pièce car ils la trouvaient magnifique. En regardant bien, Mai parvint à la même conclusion. Après, elle dut retourner à la base et Naru la chargea de faire des relevés de température avec John qui discuta avec elle des enfants l'orphelinat du père Toujou et elle lui posa des questions sur les exorcismes qu'il pratiquait. Il répondit avec plaisir aux questions de son amie.

* * *

><p>- Elle est bizarre cette fille.<p>

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Regarde.

- Tu veux dire que c'est elle !

- Tu trouves pas qu'elle lui ressemble ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

* * *

><p>Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour dîner. Mai apprit que le garçon s'appelait Kazuho et que la fille Emi. La jeune assistante n'aimait pas trop cette dernière. Quelque chose de sournois s'échappait d'elle, comme lui avait dit le majordome en arrivant. Elle lui posa des questions qui la surprirent.<p>

- Dis Mai-san, t'aimes bien la mode ?

- Euh… un peu, mais ce n'est pas ma passion.

- Tu connais du monde dans ce milieu ?

- Pas vraiment… Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

- Tu vas voir.

Emi sortit de sous la table un beau magazine en papier glacé, la couverture vernie, puis le feuilleta et le passa à Mai, en l'arrêtant sur une page. La jeune fille blêmit, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, c'est une pub et alors ?

Ayako tendit la main pour s'emparer du magazine et poussa un cri en voyant l'image que montrait Emi. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- Mai… Cette pub… c'est… pas possible…

La jeune fille rougit et commença à paniquer.

- C'est toi…

- NON !

- Ne mens pas, ton nom est marqué dessus ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Une pub pour Repetto !

Mai ne savait plus où se mettre. Un gros silence s'abattit dans la salle. Elle leva timidement les yeux et croisa le regard furieux de Naru. Elle déglutit difficilement, tremblante. Il lui en voulait là.

- Mai, dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie.

- Non…

- Bon sang ! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps !

La jeune fille releva la tête. Il était sérieux là ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce qu'on me l'a proposé et que je me voyais mal refuser ! cria-t-elle en se levant.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les médias ! répliqua-t-il, son ton montant, personne n'osant dire quoique ce soit.

- Et alors ? Comment ils devinent que tu es mon patron ? Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de leur en parler !

- Supposons qu'ils fassent des recherches sur toi !

- Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Tu vas vraiment pas bien ! C'est ma vie et tes crises d'égocentrisme aigu me tapent sur le système ! J'en ai marre !

- Mai, ne joues pas à ça avec moi !

- Je ne joue à rien ! C'est la vérité ! hurla-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Elle recula sa chaise et s'enfuit en courant malgré les appels d'Ayako et Bô-san. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit sans retenir le flot de larmes qui sortait de ses yeux. Gene, qui avait fait la sieste tout l'après-midi dans la chambre, vint contre elle et lui demanda :

_Mai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- Je déteste ton frère ! Je le déteste !

_Oh non, arrête de pleurer ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ! Calme-toi et raconte-moi._

Il se blottit contre son ventre et l'écouta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement épuisée par sa crise de larmes et qu'elle s'endorme.

**Chapitre 3 terminé ! Enfin ! Ça y est l'enquête commence et la relation entre Mai et Naru par dans tous les sens ! Pauvre Mai, je lui en fais vraiment baver ! Je serais bientôt de retour avec le chapitre 4, pas tout de suite, mais il va arriver. Et plus il y a de reviews, plus je suis motivée ! Heureusement un personnage inattendu viens d'arriver !**

**Bisous tout le monde !**

**Ipiu-in-wonderland **


	4. 1 Je suis celle qui te dévorera 4

**Titre :** Je suis celle qui te dévorera.

Première partie de **Complémentaires**.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**sasu-hime :** Au taquet ! Je suis super contente que tu ais laissé un comm tout de suite ! Je te promets que la suite va être encore mouvementée !

**titietrominet :** Slt, j'espère que t'as passé de bonne vacances. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis presque sûre que tu as la marque des lunettes de ski ! XD Sinon bon courage pour la prépa ! JTD !

**KAZUHE :** ta review est vraiment sympa pr le moral. Moi non plus je ne voyais pas le chat au début, c'était pas prévu. Et pr du maiXnaru… ha ha suspens.

Bonne année tout le monde

et…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Je me rappel la veille._

_Pourquoi ça se passe toujours comme ça ?_

_Bref…_

_**Flashback**_

_Mai quitta la table en pleurs. Bô-san essaya de la rattraper mais elle courut plus vite que lui. Un long silence suivit, terriblement gênant autant pour leurs clients que pour eux. Le moine se tourna vers Naru, les yeux flamboyant de colère. Il voulut parler mais se retint une grimace écœurée au visage, puis secoua la tête._

_- Bravo. C'était très… classe._

_L'ironie suintante dans les paroles de Bô-san n'empêcha pas à Naru de rester de marbre, alors qu'il était aussi à cran que lui._

_- Veuillez nous excusez, c'est…, commença le moine sans arriver à trouver le bon qualificatif._

_Tôchiro-san n'osait rien dire non plus mais elle secoua doucement la tête comme si elle laissait passer. Bô-san comprit le message et la remercia avant de sortir du salon et de courir voir Mai. Il la trouva endormie sur son lit sur le côté, encore habillée et un chat noir endormi lové contre son ventre. Le moine s'assit le plus légèrement possible pour éviter de la réveiller et lui caressa les cheveux. La pauvre, elle était la seule à en prendre plein la figure à chaque fois. Naru et elle avaient des caractères trop forts pour rester calmes cinq minutes. Le garçon était connu pour être un enquiquineur de première (surtout avec Mai) et elle, pour s'emporter facilement et parce que son patron était trop séduisant pour sa tranquillité d'esprit (autant par le physique que par le caractère, malheureusement…). Bô-san se leva et prit une grosse couverture polaire pliée sur une chaise et la déplia pour en couvrir Mai, qui pour le coup n'avait pas dîné._

_Il referma la porte et redescendit. Il se dirigea tout droit vers la base mais n'y trouva que Lin qui était assis sur le sofa, pour changer. Il semblait vraiment fatigué. _

_- Il va me faire devenir chèvre._

_- Tu parles de Naru ?_

_- Oui, je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter mais il fait tellement d'erreurs !_

_- Où est-il ?_

_- Dehors._

_- Oh._

_Cette dispute avait vraiment atteint le garçon alors pour qu'il s'isole dehors, par ce froid. Les autres étaient encore à table, Bô-san sortit de la base et croisa Tôchiro-san qui sortait elle aussi._

_- Vous chercher quelque chose ?_

_- Ma fille. Elle est sortit voir Shibuya-san. Hum… Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais, c'est toujours comme ça entre eux ?_

_- Non, ça l'est depuis le retour de Naru… Kazuya d'Angleterre. Je suis encore désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer._

_- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas… _

_Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle colla son oreille contre la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit le plus discrètement possible._

_- Dis monsieur, pourquoi tu es en colère ?_

_- Parce que… C'est compliqué Umi-chan._

_- Tu n'aimes pas Mai-san ? Elle est gentille !_

_- Je… Oui, je l'aime bien mais… c'est une affaire de grands._

_- Je vais avoir dix ans !_

_- C'est encore trop petit._

_- Non !_

_Bô-san n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Naru était assis sur les marches du perron avec Umi-chan qui était emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre. Il craignait seulement que Naru perdît patience et envoyât la petite fille bouler. _

_- J'aime pas quand les gens pleurent ! C'est nul de faire pleurer les gens !_

_Naru ne répondit rien. Tôchiro-san en profita pour appeler Umi-chan qui lui répondit qu'elle arrivait. Avant d'obéir, elle lui sauta au cou. Surpris, il faillit tomber à la renverse mais retint fermement la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle se calla contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_- J'aime pas quand les gens sont tristes parce que moi ça me rend toute triste aussi…_

_- Je ne suis pas triste Umi-chan._

_- Si. Je le sens._

_Elle se releva, et croisa le regard ahurie de sa mère et de Bô-san. La première pensait que ce n'était pas poli de se jeter au cou des gens comme ça, et le deuxième, parce que voir Naru serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras était absolument inédit. Elles rentrèrent et les deux hommes restèrent seuls dehors, dans le silence, Bou-san adossé contre la porte d'entrée et Naru toujours assis sur les marches._

_- Je ne comprends plus rien Naru. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu sais très bien comment elle est… De plus, c'était son droit d'accepter de faire cette pub, et ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour te battre avec elle. _

_- Je sais, soupira Naru._

_- Alors pourquoi ? Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? Bon sang ! C'est à force de réfléchir trop ? _

_- Je ne veux pas qu'elle attire trop d'attention sur elle._

_- Mais… Pourquoi ? Elle ne te doit rien !_

_- Oui mais elle travaille pour moi, Oliver Davis. C'est dangereux d'attirer la presse autour de moi car ça se termine toujours mal. Donc si un jour quelqu'un arrive à avoir assez d'infos pour comprendre qui elle est et pour qui elle travaille, de mauvaises personnes pourrait tenter de lui faire du mal pour me faire réagir._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'avais une connaissance dont j'étais proche et ça c'est mal terminer. En plus elle possédait des dons psychiques, comme Mai._

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Elle s'est faite enlever et on l'a torturée jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse en arriver à moi. Mon père a réussi à arrêter la machination en route…_

_- Mais…_

_- Elle était morte, c'était trop tard. Je ne veux pas que le même scénario se reproduise. Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix._

_Bô-san avait écouté le garçon, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle information à digérer._

_- Et tu crois que Mai va comprendre ça comme ça ? Elle ne connait rien de cette histoire n'est-ce pas ?_

_Naru n'eut même pas besoin de répondre._

_- Alors je te conseille d'aller t'excuser et vite. Et de lui dire la vérité, le fond de ta pensée, parce qu'elle n'en a même pas touché la surface !_

_Naru se leva et fit face au moine sans dire un mot, et sans une expression dans son regard. Il passa devant lui et traversa le couloir. Ce que Bô-san ne vit, fut que Naru monta les escaliers et entra silencieusement dans la chambre de Mai. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte. Elle dormait profondément. Tout à coup elle se redressa, les yeux fermés, vers lui. _

Pourquoi me suis-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas moi !

_Puis elle retomba, toujours endormie. Bizarre, bizarre… Intrigué, il s'avança lentement, quand tout à coup, quelque chose le frôla à sa droite. Il se tendit. Une forme noire était debout, dans le fond de la chambre, prés de la fenêtre. Naru tendit la main et concentra son énergie dans son poing. La chose prit la fuite avant même qu'il ait tenté quoique ce soit. Il reporta son attention sur Mai, mais il rencontra le regard miroitant du chat assis sur le lit. Le garçon haussa les sourcils, puis sortit en refermant la porte._

_Il descendit les escaliers et retourna à la base. Il s'assit à sa place sous le regard de ses collaborateurs, et fit comme si de rien n'était. Naru enleva sa veste mais un détail lui sauta aux yeux. La manche droite de sa veste était trouée, là où il avait senti qu'on l'effleurait. Bizarre. Surtout avec la réaction de Mai, l'apparition de cette chose, et ce chat aux yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce que Mai lui cachait ?_

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Naru était dans la base depuis un bon moment déjà et désespérait de ne voir aucun de ses collaborateurs se lever. L'enquête n'allait pas avancer si personne ne travaillait. Au moins Lin était toujours fidèle à ses horaires et vérifiait les caméras et les micros avec concentration, à la demande de Naru qui lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu la nuit passée. Son assistant en avait profité pour lui faire la morale. Mais ce que Lin savait de plus que tous les autres, c'était que Naru se faisait un sang d'encre pour Mai et qu'il ne la quittait jamais du regard (bon, peut être que Lin est plus observateur que les autres et connait sur le bout des doigts le sujet Oliver Davis alias Kazuya Shibuya).

Naru leva les yeux de ses documents lorsqu'il reconnut les bruits de pas dans le couloir et les voix de Masako et Ayako. Il croisa leur regard et la miko détourna les yeux en colère alors que la médium baissait les yeux, sa manche de kimono lui cachant presque tout le visage. Il se racla la gorge ce qui leur fit relever les yeux. Elles s'approchèrent de lui.

- J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

- Une faveur ? demanda Ayako en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais d'abord, Hara-san, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez vu hier ?

Masako hocha la tête et raconta la vision qu'elle avait eue de Mai. Surpris, le garçon demanda :

- Tu es sûre que c'était Mai ?

- Oui.

Naru se mit à réfléchir. Plusieurs hypothèses lui traversèrent le cerveau et seulement deux retinrent son attention.

- Au fait, c'était quoi ce que tu voulais nous demander ? demanda Ayako, les bras croisés.

- Je voudrais que vous surveillez Mai, le plus discrètement possible. Et bien sûr si quelque chose ne va pas, venez me prévenir tout de suite.

Sa demande les laissa perplexes. Surveiller Mai ? Alors que la veille il lui avait envoyé des répliques plus qu'acides dans la figure ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Masako, sourcils froncés.

- Je soupçonne Mai de nous cacher quelque chose. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Mais, Hara-san, ta vision ouvre une piste. Il doit se passer quelque chose avec elle. De plus, hier soir, je suis monté la voir et j'ai failli me faire attaquer. Néanmoins, je suis redescendu avec un trou dans la manche de ma veste.

Il leur montra le trou et continua :

- Hara-san, tu as bien dit que la « chose » dans ta vision avait des griffes.

- En effet.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne vois pas… À part notre fantôme, je ne vois pas.

- Il se passe quelque chose ici, trancha Naru.

- Je suis d'accord, murmura Ayako, mais nous voudrions savoir, Masako et moi, pourquoi Mai a eu cette réaction bizarre quand Tôchiro-san a parlé du message sur le mur.

Naru soupira, et la miko lui fit les gros yeux.

- Pourquoi tu soupires ? Si tu veux qu'on veille sur elle, il faut qu'on soit au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe.

- Mai a vu au même moment que le message était inscrit ici, ce même message s'inscrire sous ses yeux, répondit Naru de mauvaise grâce.

Ayako et Masako échangèrent un regard « Ça se complique ». La miko se tourna vers Naru et se pencha sur la table, mains à plat et lui dit :

- Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant est la sécurité de Mai. Nous ne savons pas ce qui rôde ici mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, alors je t'en supplie, fais en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux, s'il te plait.

- Ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

- Je suis d'accord mais _ça _dépend_ en majeur partie _de toi.

Naru la foudroya du regard. Ce qui fit comprendre à la miko que le message était passé, pas facilement mais… Bref, discussion terminée.

- Mai a-t-elle un lien avec cette maison ?

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vivement, surprises. Derrière sa manche, Masako fronça les sourcils :

- Tu penses… qu'elle a un lien avec cet endroit ?

- C'est une hypothèse.

- Je ne pense pas que Mai et Tôchiro-san se connaissent. Elle n'a montré aucun signe comme quoi elles se connaissaient.

- Mais ce n'est pas inenvisageable.

À ce moment-là, Bô-san entra et dit, sourire retrouvé :

- Salut tout le monde ! Vous venez déjeuner ? On est dans la cuisine.

**- **On ?

- Yep, et Mai mange comme quatre et John est affamé comme un ours qui sort de sa période d'hibernation.

La comparaison de John avec un ours fit rire les filles. Elles sortirent de la pièce alors que le moine dardait d'un regard insistant Naru qui répliqua :

- J'ai déjà déjeuné.

Bô-san leva les yeux au ciel. Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance était survoltée. Toute bonne humeur retrouvée (par dieu sait quel miracle), Mai plaisantait avec Umi-chan et se moquait gentiment de son grand frère qui était rentré dans le jeu de la jeune fille. Le moine vit alors un chat noir passer devant lui. Il sauta sur les genoux de Mai qui cria de surprise mais rit aussitôt après. Oui, c'était un miracle. Comment pouvait-on passer de la dépression à la joie ? Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au moine qui ne supportait pas de voir sa protégée malheureuse. Masako s'était assise prés de John. Ils ne se disaient pratiquement rien mais il surprit un coup d'œil furtif de Masako sur le jeune prêtre. Bô-san sourit, mais son sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il vit Ayako assise à sa place.

- Eh ! Fausse miko ! Tu m'as pris ma place !

Ayako se contenta de ricaner.

- Et alors ? Qui part à la chasse, perd sa place !

Le moine lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et elle se retourna pour crier :

- Tu as osé !

- Yep. C'est un peu mou tout ça, tu devrais faire un peu de sport…

- QUOI ? hurla-t-elle, en se levant de sa chaise pour le frapper sur la tête.

Mais sa tentative échoua car il lui attrapa les poignets avant le drame et en profita pour s'asseoir. Médusée, Ayako resta bras ballant, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle venait de se faire avoir et en beauté ! Elle croisa les bras et resta debout. Tout le monde autour de la table était hilare, même Tôchiro-san.

- Bô-san, tu pourrais être galant tout de même, dit Mai, la voix moqueuse.

- Pas pour elle.

- Quoi ? Alors qu'on…

La miko s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, son visage cuisant comme une tomate. Son changement de couleur confirma les soupçons de ses amis. Elle commença à maugréer dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas, pestant sûrement contre eux. Mais le moine coupa net sa mauvaise humeur en la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Passée de rouge à violette, Ayako semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Mais… mais…

- Arrête avec tes mais, t'as cru que personne à part moi était au courant ? C'est tellement évident que vous n'avez même plus à vous cacher, révéla Mai.

Ayako semblait un peu perdue, néanmoins, elle laissa Bô-san la serrer contre lui. Yasuhara faisait semblant de pleurer, ce qui faisait mourir de rire Mai, Masako et John. Ce fut donc dans la bonne humeur que le petit déjeuner se déroula.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, donc ce fut avec un entrain pas très évident qu'ils rejoignirent la base. Même si tout le monde savait que la relation entre Mai et Naru n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe, les membres de la SPR furent choqués de voir Mai snober Naru royalement. Il ne dit rien, mais le ton qu'il employa pour leur donner leur missions respectives se révéla être extrêmement révélateur. Ils partirent tous vaquer à leur tâche. Ayako suivit Mai, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Naru. Masako se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Naru, je pense que tu as compris que tout le monde t'en veut ici, et moi aussi. Si je protège Mai c'est uniquement pour elle, pas pour ta tranquillité d'esprit même si j'ai remarqué des choses très révélatrices sur toi. Voilà.

Elle se détourna et sortait de la pièce quand elle s'arrêta et lui dit :

- Mais je trouve que depuis que tu es revenu, tu t'y prends très mal. Tu ne l'auras jamais si tu continues comme ça.

Naru leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, mais Masako était déjà dans le couloir. Heureusement pour lui, Lin était concentré sur ses enregistrements.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, Mai s'assura de ne plus avoir de travail à faire et se dirigea discrètement vers la salle de danse, en tenue. Elle avait enfilé un legging noir avec un débardeur noir et un gilet en maille rose pâle. Elle posa son sac par terre, prés du poste que lui avait gentiment prêté Kazuho. La jeune fille le brancha et inséra son disque. Elle regarda les miroirs, qui s'étendaient tout le long de la salle. Elle mit en route la musique et s'échauffa. Cela lui ferrait le plus grand bien et lui viderait l'esprit. En plus, elle n'avait même pas à se soucier de son <em>coach<em>. Bref, c'était parfait.

Après son échauffement, elle répéta sa chorégraphie, ses deux rubans, un dans chacune de ses mains, virevoltant avec grâce dans les airs, au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournoyait, faisait des pirouettes incroyable, tordait son corps dans tous les sens, et prenait appui sur ses pointes de pieds avec douceur. Elle n'avait même pas besoin du miroir. Dans tout son corps elle sentait la musique vibrer. Elle anticipait une fraction de seconde avant son prochain mouvement, calculé au millimètre prés. À bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta, euphorique, la tête renversée en arrière. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au manoir elle se sentait pleinement elle-même.

Mai se permit de rire toute seule, incitée par cette sensation d'extase. Elle prit ses chaussons de danse dans son sac. Une fois enfilés, elle échauffa de nouveau ses pieds et mit une autre musique. Elle tendit un pied et prit appui sur la pointe, et avec assez d'élan, elle effectua un joli tour sur elle-même, puis, elle fit des petits pas sur les pointes, ses bras se levant gracieusement. Et ce fut comme précédemment, elle enchaîna des mouvements qu'une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu faire. La jeune fille ne s'aperçut même pas du temps qui passait, de la musique qui défilait. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit son hôtesse dans le miroir qui la fixait avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration.

Mai se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

- Bonjour Tôchiro-san.

- Bonjour Mai. Euh…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? anticipa Mai.

- Non au contraire. Vous êtes incroyable. En fait, vous me rappeler des gens que j'ai connus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ils étaient vraiment d'excellents danseurs, vous êtes comme eux.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Mai vous êtes trop modeste ! Où avez-vous appris à danser comme cela ?

- C'est ma mère qui a commencé à m'apprendre, et quand elle est morte, c'est ma tutrice qui m'a enseigné le reste.

- Elles devaient être vraiment formidables.

- Ma tutrice l'est encore. Elle a tellement pris soin de moi.

Tôchiro-san sourit. Mai le lui rendit, un peu essoufflée. Aussitôt, son hôtesse lui demanda si elle voulait boire un verre d'eau. La jeune fille lui répondit avec reconnaissance et la suivit.

Quand elle revint dans la salle de danse, Mai s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et releva la tête. Le poste radio était par terre et une jeune fille dans un costume de danse scintillant de milles feux, était assise sur la chaise. Elle lui sourit doucement. Mai crut que son cœur allait lâcher prise.

- Je t'ai observée danser. C'est merveilleux toute la douceur et la passion que tu mets dans chacun de tes mouvements.

La jeune fille remarqua que son interlocutrice n'était pas tout à fait opaque et qu'elle n'avait pas de reflet dans le miroir. Mai sentit son cœur s'emballer à cause de la peur. Un fantôme. Elle se tourna vers la caméra et vit que le voyant rouge était éteint.

- Oh, je l'ai éteinte parce que je voulais qu'on discute tranquillement.

- Euh… Je… Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

- De quoi ? demanda la fille fantôme.

- D'éteindre les caméras. Cela attirera plus leur attention qu'autre chose.

Le fantôme grimaça, peiné. Mai s'en voulut presque d'avoir eu peur. Cette fille était tellement douce qu'elle pas pu faire de mal à une mouche.

- Tu es Mai, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Dés que tu es arrivée, je l'ai su. Je suis un peu curieuse. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Euh, non, répondit Mai, déconcertée par son interlocutrice. Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

La fille fantôme se leva et tendit sa main à Mai :

- Viens, on va dehors.

Elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs, un ras passer sous le sien, de façon assez discrète pour que les membres de l'équipe n'aient pas de soupçons.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Bô-san en penchant sa tête en arrière, alors qu'elles passaient devant la base.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop alors.

Mai sortit et la fille lui lâcha le bras. Elle se dirigea vers le ponton de l'étang et s'assit sur un rocher. Notre héroïne s'arrêta prés d'elle et resta dos à la maison (dos aux caméras), puis prit des petits cailloux qu'elle lança dans l'eau.

- Alors ?

- Je suis ici depuis une vingtaine d'année. J'avais une sœur, des amis, une passion, du succès, un futur…

- Oui, et ensuite ? demanda doucement Mai.

- Orihime.

- Quoi ?

- Mon prénom.

- Oh.

- J'ai été assassinée, déclara-t-elle de sa voix douce. On n'a jamais retrouvé mon corps, ajouta-t-elle, son regard immense dans celui de Mai.

**Fin du chapitre 4. Je sais ça a mis du temps, mais la flemme me tuera un jour (le plus tard possible svp !). Bref, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

**Bisous bisous**

**Ipiu-in-wonderland.**


	5. 1 Je suis celle qui te dévorera 5

**Hello tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour après de longs mois, mais je suis toujours en vie ! Je voulais le poster avant l'été mais sans internet c'est un peu compliqué. Bref, après un été mouvementé voici la suite des aventures de Mai, Naru et toute la bande de joyeux ghostbusters… ou presque, joyeux j'entends. Trêve de blabla inutile… Lecture !**

**(J'ai modifié la fin du chapitre, parce que pour la suite de l'histoire, ça va donner un peu de piment ))**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dehors ? _

Mai faillit sursauter. Le fantôme lui avait annoncé sa mort, sans aucune douleur sur le visage.

- Tu es morte, on n'a jamais retrouvé ton corps, et… Tu souris ?

- Oui, parce que depuis ma mort, mon côté optimiste a atteint un niveau encore plus insupportable que lorsque j'étais vivante.

Mai la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-elle rester aussi calme ? Tous les fantômes qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là pétait un câble au bout d'un moment puisque leur corps n'était pas retrouvés.

- Et tu n'as pas, depuis tout ce temps, eu l'idée de retrouver ton corps ? Attends une minute, ça fait combien de temps que tu planes ici ?

- Depuis… (elle compta sur ses doigts…), je dirais… une vingtaine d'année. Si bien sûr, je veux retrouver mon corps, mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé.

- Tu as cherché partout ?

- Oui, même dans l'étang ! s'écria-t-elle, en pointant l'étendue d'eau du doigt et en se ratatinant, l'air désespérée.

Mai était de plus en plus sidérée. Cette fille n'était pas si optimiste que ça, elle était carrément lunatique ! La jeune fille reprit la parole :

- Tu sais Mai, je suis morte quand j'avais 15 ans. J'étais une ballerine prometteuse, d'après mes entraîneurs et tous les autres. J'avais la vie que toutes les filles veulent avoir. Une sœur aimante et protectrice, qui m'a aidé à dire « oui » au premier garçon qui a bien voulu de moi. On n'a même pas eu le temps d'être ensemble. Je suis certaine d'avoir été tuée ici, dans ma maison.

- Mais c'est horrible, soupira Mai en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Ouais, mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, murmura Orihime. Vous ne pourrez jamais le deviner tout seul, parce qu'elle ne le dira jamais quoiqu'il arrive.

- Et c'est quoi cette chose si mystérieuse ?

- Ma sœur a disparu après ma mort d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Quelques années après, sa meilleure amie est revenue et s'est installée ici avec son mari, et ses trois enfants.

Mai tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocutrice :

- Chibana Tôchiro est la meilleure amie de ta sœur ?

- Exactement. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle veut laisser paraître. Elle doit même savoir depuis le début que c'est moi qui fait tout ce ramdam.

Notre jeune investigatrice fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es responsable de tout ?

- Oui.

- Et le miroir cassé… et le message sur le mur ?

Le regard de la jeune morte se fit encore plus vague qu'il ne pouvait l'être :

- Non, ça, ce n'était pas moi. J'étais entrain de veiller sur Umi-chan. Elle avait peur. Cette petite fille est vraiment extraordinaire, tu sais ! Elle ressent tellement les émotions des gens que parfois, elle se met à rire toute seule voire à pleurer sans aucune explication.

Mai se leva, comme si on avait mis des punaises sous ses fesses. Tremblante, elle commença à faire les cents pas, en se passant une main sur le visage. Intriguée par le comportement étrange de sa nouvelle amie, Orihime demanda :

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Interloquée, Mai s'arrêta. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Mais elle se reprit.

- As-tu une idée de ce qui a pu ce passer ?

- Non aucune.

- Orihime, n'apparais devant personne d'autre que moi s'il te plait.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Disons que j'aime bien les secrets…

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama son amie, avant que son visage ne se décompose et qu'elle disparaisse, purement et simplement.

Un peu surprise, Mai se retourna pour voir sortir de la maison Kazuho. Elle se sentit se figer et pas seulement parce qu'elle eu peur qu'il ne la surprenne entrain de parler à… personne. En fait, c'était aussi parce que… elle commençait à l'apprécier. Et comment ne pas résister ! Comme Naru, il était grand, s'habillait de couleurs sombres, mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, cachant des yeux d'un noir profond et abyssal. Les traits de son visage ressortaient de façon plus émaciée que ceux du visage de Naru, pareils à une poupée de porcelaine. Il avait aussi un peu plus de couleur, pas un teint d'albâtre comme Naru, et il semblait un peu plus baraqué. Non content d'avoir le physique pour lui, il était aussi très agréable et souriant contrairement à vous-savez-qui… Mai ferma fortement les yeux. Même en voyant un garçon magnifique, tout aussi séduisant que Celui-dont-Mai-ne-veut-plus-prononcer-le-nom (_Je vous jure que j'ai pas fait exprès ! Enfin un tout petit peu :3_), notre amie ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier son insupportable patron.

Kazuho sembla la remarquer et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui sourit et lui rendit son salut. Il s'approcha en disant :

- Mai-san, ma mère se demande où tu es !

- Comment ça ? demanda Mai, surprise.

- Elle se demande ce que tu voudrais pour le dîner de ce soir.

- Quoi ? Elle veut que je choisisse le dîner ?

- Exactement !

- Dans ce cas, je vais y aller, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui.

Mais il lui retint le bras. Surprise, elle se retourna, rougissante.

- Tu es une merveilleuse danseuse, Mai.

Notre amie paniqua, en voyant son regard changer, devenir un peu trop perçant, et se libéra de sa poigne de fer.

- Merci, dit-elle, tout en fixant le sol.

Elle se retourna et tenta de rentrer dans la maison le plus calmement possible. La jeune fille passa devant la base. Ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner. Ayako et Masako parlaient avec Naru, assises à son bureau. Lin était tourné vers eux et semblait aussi suivre la discussion. Elle se sentit tout à coup très seule. Son cœur se serra, son malaise grandissant. Avaient-ils décidés de mener l'enquête sans elle ? Dés que Kazuho avait ouvert la bouche pour lui parler, elle avait senti cette impression désagréable d'être observée, analysée, d'autant plus que ces dernières paroles ne semblaient pas être les siennes. Les yeux dans le vague, le cœur serré, elle s'éloigna de la base, sans remarquer que Lin et les autres s'étaient rendus compte de sa présence, quelque secondes avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Mai se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva Chibana en train de préparer son plan de travail pour préparer le dîner.

- Oh, Mai-san ! De retour parmi nous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire gentil.

- Oui, mais je dois reconnaître que je suis fatiguée.

La réponse de Mai était polie et son sourire, faux, entravé par son malaise croissant. La femme, compatissante, lui sourit encore une fois avec gentillesse. Quelque chose clochait avec cette femme. Elle était très sympathique avec tout le monde (même avec Naru et son caractère de … (bip !)), cependant, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les révélations d'Orihime. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de reprendre la maison de son amie disparue ? Tout sonnait faux à présent pour Mai, les sourires, les attentions de son hôte… Tout. Et cela commença à lui taper sur le crâne. Son mal de tête grandit et elle se sentit nauséeuse.

- Alors je ne te retiens pas, répondit doucement Chibana. Va te reposer !

- Merci, dit Mai en baissant la tête.

Elle se retourna et remonta dans la salle de danse. Elle s'allongea sur le parquet tiède, une main sur son front. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Son mal de ventre la faisait trembler et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers parvinrent à ses oreilles. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la porte. Naru se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait inquiet.

- Mai ? Tu te sens bien ?

Elle se contenta de détourner la tête en murmurant un vague « oui », mais elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Alors elle se redressa avec une grimace et se releva. Tout à coup, elle sentit une odeur. Une odeur terrible lui rappelant l'incident dans le vestiaire. Elle plaqua une main sur son nez et sa bouche. Naru s'approcha avec un soupir.

- Mai, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, ordonna-t-il d'une voix neutre, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Au même moment, un craquement résonna dans la pièce, sous les pieds de Mai. Ils furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre lorsqu'elle tomba dans le trou où le parquet avait cédé. Elle poussa un hurlement à réveiller un mort et s'accrocha au bord avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Mai sentit qu'on la tirait par les pieds, alors elle se mit à pleurer de désespoir, puisqu'elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, son mal de ventre la fatigant. Naru réagit vivement en se baissant et en la soulevant avant qu'elle ne tombe pour de bon. Ce qu'il ne put éviter, c'est qu'elle s'écorche la main avec le bois. Il réussit à la sortir et la tint un instant contre lui. Ils respiraient tous les deux très fort, épuisés. Quelle était cette chose qui avait retenu Mai par les pieds ? Il la lâcha alors qu'elle s'était redressée pour se pencher vers le trou. Il y faisait très sombre et il ne put en évaluer la profondeur. Lin arriva en courant, avant tous les autres.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le parquet à cédé. Mais c'est étrange. Ce trou a l'air vraiment profond.

- Presque assez pour qu'on trouve une pièce secrète ? demanda Bô-san, ironique en s'accroupissant à côté de Mai.

- Peut être, répondit Naru.

Le moine devint livide, alors que Naru demandait s'il ne pouvait pas avoir une corde et une lampe torche.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller là-dedans ? C'est trop risqué ! s'exclama Bô-san.

- Oui, mais à chaque fois qu'il est arrivé un évènement semblable, cela avait un rapport avec l'enquête, alors oui, j'y vais.

Son regard était dur et décidé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Mai qui avait arrêté de trembler et fixait le trou avec des yeux écarquillés, comme si elle était à la fois hypnotisée et effrayée. Elle tenait sa main dont la plaie saignait fortement.

- Ta main.

Elle ne réagit pas directement. Puis elle se rendit compte de la douleur et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

- Matsuzaki-san, occupez-vous de sa main, s'il-vous-plait.

Celle-ci qui venait d'arriver à l'étage, se précipita vers Mai pour la soigner. Masako était arrivée quelques secondes après la prêtresse et elle aussi vint à côté de Mai et posa une main dans son dos pour la rassurer. Quand Ayako eut finit de désinfecter, panser et bander la coupure, Mai releva la tête et fixa le trou.

- Il y a quelque chose là-dedans. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il y a quelque chose. Je le _sens_.

Naru la fixa de son regard insensible et tendit la main vers Lin qui s'approchait dans son dos, une lampe de poche à la main. L'assistant la posa dans la main tendu de son patron qui d'un geste vif, l'alluma tout en plongeant sa lumière dans l'obscurité du trou, se désintéressant de Mai. Il se pencha en avant pour mener son enquête. Les parois semblaient être en un béton mal appliqué. Ce n'était pas un travail de professionnel, quelqu'un avait construit ce trou lui-même. Son regard d'annaliste remarqua des créneaux comme pour passer une corde. Ainsi quelqu'un avait vraiment voulu construire ce passage, cependant, en redirigeant la lumière, il aperçut une fente. Comme si une porte avait été creusée dans le mur. La curiosité piquée à vif, Naru noua sa lampe torche à la corde que Lin venait de lui amener et la plongea dans l'obscurité. Le trou, dont les parois semblaient collées au mur, du côté des miroirs, était profond.

- Lin… Le trou est profond… et fait maison.

Le chinois se pencha aussi avec sa lampe de torche et examina à son tour.

- Cette pièce est située entre le premier et le deuxième étage et sur un côté de la maison. Nous n'avons pas encore découvert de souterrains.

- Très bien. Nous allons nous diviser. Nous allons refaire les plans de la maison avec les nouvelles données. Les plans officiels ne serviront à rien. D'ailleurs, à l'avenir, nous referons les plans à chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire. C'est la méthode la plus adéquate dans ce genre de situation.

Naru avait rajouté cette dernière phrase en voyant l'air dépité sur les visages de ses collaborateurs, pour se justifier. Ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'approuver cette nouvelle méthode de travail.

- Bien, commençons…

Le jeune homme donna ses instructions et Mai, pendant ce temps, attendait. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise de faire quelque chose, mais il ne la regardait même pas. Quand Naru déclara qu'il irait seul pour découvrir ce que leur cachait leur trouvaille, elle se releva doucement. Masako, qui était à ses côtés lui demanda si ça irait, et la jeune fille lui fit un signe de tête rassurant. Ils allèrent tous vaquer à leur tâche, et il ne resta plus que Mai, Lin et Naru dans la salle de danse.

Le jeune homme avait enlevé la veste de son costume et retroussé ses manches. Le chinois, qui avait ramené tous son matos (caméra, micros…) lui demanda :

- Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller tout seul ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Mai n'en revenait pas. C'était comme s'il avait oublié son existence ! De plus en plus furax et frustrée, elle se rapprocha de Naru, et prit la parole, avec un certain sarcasme dans la voix :

- Et moi alors ? Je suis quoi ? Un fantôme sûrement ?

- Mai…

- Quoi ? Hier tu me disais que tu voulais que je vienne pour le cas et maintenant tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là !

- Je crois que c'est toi, qui ne fais pas ton travail.

- Comment ?

- Tu es arrivée sur place après tout le monde, tu as fais une crise hier soir, et tu es partie sans rien demander à personne, de plus, depuis que tu es ici, tu t'entraînes pour des concours qui n'ont rien à voir avec ton boulot que tu laisses de côté…

- Eh ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie piqué une crise ! C'est toi ! Tu as complètement péter les plombs et c'est à moi que tu dis que j'ai fait ma crise ? C'est du délire !

- Tu n'as que 17 ans ! Tu es naïve, et tu ne sais pas comment le monde marche.

- Je te demande pardon ? hurla-t-elle. Primo, tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi et, oui, je sais que tu es plus fort que tout le monde, mais secundo, je suis moi aussi passée par des épreuves pas toujours agréables. Alors oui, parfois je peux me comporter comme une enfant, et je pense que c'est tout à fait légitime. Mais je connais le monde, comme tu dis. Ne crois pas être le seul à penser que les malheurs n'arrivent qu'à toi. Et si tu me crois naïve, ça veux dire que tu ne me connais absolument pas, ajouta-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Lin, qui était encore en train de trafiquer dieu sait quel appareil et alla discuter avec lui, laissant son patron plus silencieux que silencieux (comprenez que c'est pire que d'habitude). Il prit sur lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison et que c'était lui qui n'arrêtait pas de dire des stupidités. Cependant, son plan marchait bien, voire plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Naru poussa un profond soupir avant de lâcher :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser s'il-te-plait Mai.

Le jeune homme commençait à passer la corde dans les passants pour pouvoir descendre, puis fixa son oreillette. Son assistante se tourna de nouveau vers lui et il attendit la tempête. Il ne voyait pas l'expression de visage, mais devinait aisément qu'elle était en train de bouillir. En fait, elle avait une grimace de dégout et ses sourcils formaient une arc bizarre qui reflétait bien son ahurissement. De son côté, Lin trouvait la situation complètement absurde et de plus en plus idiote. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment quand Mai dit, d'une voix calme, mais dégoulinante de mauvaise foi :

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça…

La jeune fille se baissa pour prendre la lampe de poche qui était posée près de Naru et très furtivement, glissa sur le côté et se retourna pour commencer à descendre dans le trou. Elle ne se retenait plus que par les bras, lorsque son patron se rua sur elle en essayant de la faire remonter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Pendant qu'il se redressait, elle en avait profité pour s'accrocher à la corde et se laisser glisser.

- Mai.

La voix du jeune homme était sourde de colère et d'inquiétude. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle ferait ça alors quelques instants auparavant, elle ne se sentait pas bien à cause de ce trou ! C'était tout simplement hallucinant cette façon qu'elle avait en ce moment pour le faire devenir complètement… dingue ! Il leva les yeux au ciel et après avoir échangé un regard avec Lin, il la suivit. Le tunnel était étroit, assez pour que deux personnes puissent se tenir debout. Naru termina sa descente en se retrouvant face à Mai qui avait allumé la lampe de poche.

- Idiote, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Tu veux de l'aide ou pas ? Parce que jusqu'à présent Masako n'a rien ressenti alors que moi oui.

- Très bien, le sujet est clos. Passe-moi la lampe torche.

La jeune fille la lui donna. Elle était surprise qu'il ne lui ait fait aucun reproche. Peut être avait-il enfin pris en compte ses paroles. Elle fut surprise lorsque tout à coup il éclaira leurs pieds. Il se baissa du mieux qu'il put tant l'espace entre eux était exigu. Mai sursauta, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait. Il avait quasiment son visage contre ses jambes. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire avant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Naru ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était appuyé contre une paroi et tendait la main vers un côté du mur, pas très loin de la jambe de son assistante qui en tremblait légèrement. Il réussit à se contorsionner pour s'asseoir, genoux remontés contre son torse.

- Il y a une porte derrière toi. Elle fait presque toute la largeur du mur et s'arrête au niveau du haut de ta cuisse. Il faudrait que tu te décales sur le côté.

Mai obtempéra, en se collant le plus possible au mur, en se maudissant de rougir comme une folle, juste parce qu'il évoquait une partie de son corps, même si c'était dans un cadre purement professionnel. La porte n'avait pas de poignée, mais le temps aidant, elle s'était bloquée. Après quelques tentatives, le jeune homme réussit à la forcer d'un coup de pied. Une odeur bizarre se répandit vers eux. Ça sentait le vieux mais aussi… la… mort. Mai eut cri de dégoût et même Naru se plaqua une main sur la bouche et le nez. Naru entendit Lin dans son oreillette :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

- Oui, il y a une porte. En largeur, 65 cm environ comme lorsqu'on a mesuré tout à l'heure. Hauteur…, envoie-moi un mètre mesureur. La température est plus basse, autour de 5 degré, sans compter l'odeur…

« Ok. Comment ça l'odeur ? »

- Elle est très révélatrice sur ce qui a pu se passer dans cette maison.

« D'accord… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je descende ? »

- Oui, je suis sûr.

« Et Mai ? »

- Je ne m'y attendais pas mais finalement, je pense que cette situation pourrait avoir un impact révélateur pour la suite de l'enquête.

Naru reçut ce qu'il avait demandé. Il tendit la lampe à Mai, qui la prit sans poser de questions, alors qu'elle sentait que Naru et Lin parlaient d'elle. Son patron lui demanda d'éclairer la porte pour pouvoir effectuer ses mesures.

- Lin, la hauteur est de 86 cm. On va entrer.

« Naru, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

- Je veux en être sûr.

« Tu parles de Mai, de la trace sur la caméra thermique ou de ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur ? »

- Je parle de tout ça.

« Au moindre signe tu me préviens. »

- hum…

« Oliver, je suis sérieux. »

- On y va.

Lin capitula et lui signifia que c'était bon pour lancer l'enregistrement de la caméra infrarouge. Mai l'alluma et filma lentement, du mieux que l'espace étroit du trou dans lequel ils étaient le permettait, ainsi que l'entrée. Naru prit à son tour la caméra et filma l'intérieur de la salle.

- Lin, tu vois quelque chose ?

« C'est encore un peu flou, mais je distingue des meubles. Il faut que vous y alliez. »

- Ok. J'entre en premier et Mai tu me suis.

« D'accord je vous dit si je vois quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

- Mai, tu me suis et tu me dis tout de suite ce que tu ressens, conclut-il, en se baissant et en se mettant à plat ventre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle commençait à appréhender alors que ses radars ne s'étaient pas encore affolés. Naru passa la tête à l'intérieur et plaça la caméra au sol sur le côté pour pouvoir passer et s'empara de la lampe torche pour éclairer tout de suite au-dessus de lui. La hauteur était suffisante pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout. Le jeune homme se releva et prit la caméra contre lui et fit un tour de la salle pour que Lin puisse lui rendre compte de qu'il voyait. Naru commença par la droite.

- Alors ?

« Il y a une table contre le mur à droite… Par terre il y a des livres, peut-être des albums photos… Une chaise aussi, on dirait qu'il y a un vêtement posé dessus. Tu peux tourner… en face de toi il y a un miroir, plutôt imposant. Le sol est tâché… Tourne complètement à gauche….. »

- Lin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le garçon, en ne l'entendant plus.

Mai était entrée elle aussi et s'inquiéta en entendant son patron.

« On a trouvé ce qui cloche dans cette maison… »

- Ok Lin c'est bon on va voir à la lumière maintenant.

Naru récupéra la lampe torche qui éclaira l'ensemble de la pièce. Derrière lui, Mai se figea, horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit. À gauche, il y avait trois cadavres en décomposition. La chair ne s'était pas totalement décomposée, il leur restait quelques cheveux et leurs vêtements étaient troués par la décomposition et la moisissure. L'odeur suffocante et écœurante lui monta à la tête. Elle commença à trembler et à gémir tellement la peur lui comprimait le cœur.

Tout à coup, la silhouette de Naru s'effaça devant elle et tout devint sombre. Sans force dans les jambes, paniquée, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Quelqu'un entra dans le trou à son tour et de la lumière éclaira la salle sombre. C'était un homme, de plus d'une cinquantaine d'année, ainsi qu'une femme du même âge, qui pleurait abondamment. L'homme prit la femme contre lui et la serra fort en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Les oreilles de Mai bourdonnaient tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas l'homme l'appeler. Une fille apparut dans son champ de vision, elle accrocha la lampe au plafond. Les images étaient confuses autour d'elle. La jeune fille réalisa qu'une douleur sans nom se diffusait dans tout son corps, remontant jusqu'au cœur. Elle baissa la tête et vit du sang sur son épaule, d'ailleurs c'était d'ici que la douleur prenait sa source. La fille se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. Elle lui parlait gentiment mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, un visage typiquement japonais. Mai ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui racontait et la douleur la lançait tellement qu'elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Tout à coup le visage de la fille changea d'expression et elle l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux.

« O… me !... Po… tu…..rien ? »

Les oreilles de Mai cessaient de bourdonner. Elle crut que la voix de la fille allait lui déchirer les tympans.

« Orihime ! Pourquoi tu dis rien ? »

« Arrête Kagamiko ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Taisez-vous ! Fermez-la ! Vous savez rien ! Vous comprenez rien ! Tous les trois ! Ouais ! Même toi Orihime ! Hein… Ma petite sœur chérie… Tu m'as trahie espèce d'idiote ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais rien avant moi ! T'es qu'une garce ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne comprend pas ! Kagamiko ! »

« Et vous ! Vous êtes pas mieux qu'elle ! Vous l'avez privilégiée tout le temps ! Je passais les concours et vous ne m'avez même pas encouragé ! Vous l'autorisez à participer à un des plus grands ballets de Tokyo et pas moi, quand j'en ai eu l'occasion ! Mais il y a peut être un truc que vous ne savez pas sur elle. Votre fille chérie tellement parfaite me prend pour modèle. Et je sais que tu le sais maman ! Papa, je ne sais pas comment tu vas pouvoir sauver l'honneur d'Orihime et celui de la famille. T'as l'air surpris ! Est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi parfaite à tes yeux ? Tu ne dis rien ? Maman ne lui a rien dit alors que moi elle m'a frappée quand je suis allée me confier à elle ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS NE LUI DITES RIEN ! J'EN AI MARRE ! »

La fille se retourna vers elle et lui arracha ses vêtements. Mai frissonna, la douleur s'éveillant une nouvelle fois. Elle distingua l'éclat de paillettes de la robe, scintillant comme des milliers de petits diamants, dans les mains de la fille. Non ce n'était pas une robe. C'était le plus beau des tutus de danse classique qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, à présent réduit en lambeaux. Comme une furie, la fille posa le costume sur une chaise puis s'empara d'un objet sur la table. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Mai et s'accroupit devant elle. La vision de Mai devint net soudainement, lorsque la fille la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard caramel était complètement fou, d'autant plus que ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme celles d'un chat dans la pénombre, lui donnant un regard de dément. Brusquement, la fille saisit le haut du collant et tenta de le déchirer.

La voix de la femme retentit, chevrotante de larmes.

« Arrête ! Kagamiko ! Je t'en supplie ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens, non, comment je me sens… Toutes ces choses bizarre qui m'arrivent, vous ne comprenez pas…»

La fille avait hurlé en attrapant sauvagement les cheveux de Mai et en lui cognant brutalement la tête contre le mur. Sonnée, la jeune fille gémit de douleur. La fille tout à coup sortit la lame du cutter et l'abattit brusquement sur le collant épais. Il se déchira mais le cutter continua sa course dans la cuisse de Mai qui hurla comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé de hurler. La femme pleura encore plus en entendant les cris déchirants de la jeune fille. Mai baissa ses yeux noyés de larmes sur sa cuisse et ne distingua qu'un épais trait rouge sombre d'où s'échappait le liquide poisseux et à l'odeur ferreuse. Mai n'eut pas le temps de voir la main s'abattre sur son visage, qu'une douleur cuisante lui brûla la figure. Puis de l'autre côté. Quelque chose de dur lui explosa son sourcil gauche, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa tempe, autour de son œil qu'elle ferma pour que le sang ne rentre pas. Un autre choc. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en percutant ses dents. Son visage n'était plus que douleur. La fille venait de lui arracher ses boucles d'oreilles. Au bord du coma, elle ne put voir que la fille se relever, ses mains tâchées de sang, lui adressant un sourire plein de sarcasme et de folie, ses yeux de malade toujours aussi dilatés. Elle tira l'homme sur le mur de gauche, puis la femme, sans ménagements avant d'aller chercher un bâton sur la table. Avant de sombrer, Mai n'eut que le temps de voir la fille dégainer le katana, dont la lame brilla, dans un éclat qui fit hurler la femme comme une hystérique…

Ses paupières s'ouvraient lentement. Il y avait une forme noire devant elle, des mains blanches et un visage anxieux. Naru… La douleur était toujours là. Ses entrailles étaient toutes retournées dans sont ventre.

Naru l'avait entendue tomber par terre, sur les fesses, contre le mur, la tête relâchée. Ses sourcils formaient un arc bizarre, traduisant une douleur immonde. Puis ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes sur des yeux révulsés, pendant que son corps se tordait contre le mur, des bruits sourds comme des gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge. Puis elle avait refermé ses yeux et s'était mis à hurler comme une possédée.

Le jeune homme assistait, impuissant à ce répugnant spectacle. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de la toucher, elle avait eu un spasme.

Et elle avait murmuré son nom. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il était incapable de répondre à Lin qui hurlait d'inquiétude. Là, il avait peur. Très peur. Une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Enfin elle s'était arrêtée de trembler et elle avait ouvert les yeux. Tremblant, il avait posé une main sur sa joue, brûlante de fièvre. Subitement, prise d'un haut le cœur, elle s'était appuyée sur le sol, pour vomir de la bile et le reste de son déjeuner. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, une main sur son épaule, une autre mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Le jeune homme tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer le bruit écœurant. Soudain, Lin apparut devant l'entrée et ce qu'il vit le premier fut le regard perdu de son protégé. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, puis se pencha vers Mai en lui demanda doucement :

- Mai, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Les vomissements s'étaient arrêtés et le corps de Mai tremblait, sa respiration sifflante, comme si elle était au bord de la crise d'asthme. Avec précaution, les deux hommes la redressèrent. Son visage était cireux, ses yeux mi-clos, son visage et ses cheveux suintant de transpiration. Elle ne semblait pas être encore avec eux. Sa tête retomba sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Affolé, Naru secoua doucement ses épaules, mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Pendant qu'une silhouette sombre apparaissait dans leur dos.

Mai ouvrit les yeux, encore une fois. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à nouveau. Du côté gauche son visage la tirait. Le sang avait séché. Pour sa jambe par contre, la plaie était bien ouverte, mais le sang ne coulait presque plus. Tout son corps la lançait. Elle ne tenait plus. Elle s'affaissa plus qu'elle ne s'allongea sur le sol, surprenant la fille qui était assise sur la chaise, l'étoffe brillante dans ses mains. Il y avait un homme derrière elle qui lui tenait les épaules et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues. La fille se tourna vers elle. Elle se leva, se pencha sur Mai avec un sourire, plein de larmes. Elle n'était plus la même qu'auparavant.

« Je suis désolée… Désolée, ma chérie… »

Elle lui effleura la joue dans un geste doux.

« C'est de _sa_ faute… »

La fille s'allongea sur le côté prés d'elle. Elle caressa son ventre un peu arrondi.

« Je l'ai vue en rêve Orihime… C'est une fille, une petite fille. Ce sera la mienne… Je l'aimerai, plus fort que n'importe qui sur Terre… Je suis désolée… »

Sa main remonta vers son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et retourna délicatement vers le visage de Mai. Elle approcha doucement son visage pour déposer un délicat baiser sur se lèvres endolories.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras… »

La fille se releva pendant que l'homme se dirigeait vers Mai. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais enveloppé d'une aura meurtrière. Il souleva la jeune fille pour la mettre contre un autre mur, où elle vit l'homme et sa femme, pieds et points entravés par des chaînes, les gorges ouvertes. Mai sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis que son angoisse augmentait. Toujours en pleurant, la fille dégaina son sabre et se tourna vers elle, avant de lui planter la lame acérée dans le cœur.

Mai hurla de douleur en rouvrant les yeux. Cette fois, elle était bien réveillée, la peur toujours dans le ventre, ses haut-le-cœur disparus. Devant elle se tenait Naru qui avait un air complètement perdu.

- Mai tu m'entends ?

Il la tenait par les épaules, mais finit par la serrer contre lui. Lin posa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, soulagé qu'elle soit revenue à elle. Tout à coup, elle se mit à trembler, et elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Naru. Il resserra ses bras autour de son dos et tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lin, se sentit tout à coup hors de leur bulle. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une forme qui se rapprochait d'eux, dans un gargouillis immonde. Il leva la lampe torche. Un zombi était là devant eux. Le visage et le corps mangés par les vers et la moisissure, ses globes oculaires sortaient de leur orbites tant ils étaient rongés. Le peu de cheveux qui restait sur la tête du cadavre était suintant de crasse et d'un liquide visqueux. C'était le cadavre d'une femme, aux longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient tout jaunes mais on pouvait encore distinguer l'iris caramel. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans ce qui semblait être un sourire, mais un sourire carnassier, qui clairement disait qu'elle avait faim, très faim.

- Naru !

Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir avec horreur le zombi se rapprocher. Mai regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son patron, pour avoir la même vision que lui. Sauf que dans sa tête, le visage de la fille se colla sur celui du zombi.

D'une voix pleine de gargouillis, la créature grogna :

- Je suis celle qui te dévorera…

Les yeux exorbités du zombi étaient rivés dans ceux de Mai, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de peur en collant son front contre l'épaule de Naru pour ne plus voir. Lin fit un geste comme s'il allait appeler ses shiki, prévoyant que Naru tenterait d'utiliser son énergie.

Soudain une douce lumière blanche les engloba, irradiant d'une pureté qui illuminait toute la salle. La silhouette de cauchemar s'évapora. Mai s'évanouit et Naru la prit dans ses bras. La lumière blanche disparut aussi, imposant un calme absolu dans la salle. Lin fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- Naru, il faut que tu la remontes.

Le garçon hocha la tête et passa de l'autre côté pour retrouver l'étroitesse du trou, puis tira Mai dans ses bras, il la souleva, passa un bras sous ses fesses pour la maintenir, tandis qu'il retenait sa tête contre son épaule, comme un enfant. Lin grimpa à la corde, puis arrivé en haut la détacha et en en tirant un peu, pendant qu'il appelait Bô-san et Yasuhara. Naru s'accrocha à la corde de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher tandis que ses collègues les tractaient, Mai et lui vers le haut. John et Ayako tirèrent Mai hors du trou pendant que Lin aidait Naru à sortir. Il s'affaissa un instant sur le sol, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions puis se redressa et vit Mai dans les bras d'Ayako, dans un état second. Il s'approcha de la miko, qui en voyant son air inquiet, comprit et d'un signe de tête, lui fit signe d'approcher. Naru tendit les bras et prit délicatement Mai dans ses bras. Il se lâcha complètement en la serrant fort contre lui, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Ayako se tourna vers Lin, pour voir s'il allait bien. Il la rassura et resta en retrait, surveillant son protégé et sa petite protégée d'un œil inquiet. Il avait eu peur pour eux, surtout de voir Naru aussi dérouté par ce qui était arrivé à Mai.

Le jeune homme serrait la petite brune dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux, son autre bras enlaçant son dos. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait autant peur. Et à chaque fois, c'était pour la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Elle était toujours évanouie dans ses bras, et il sentait son souffle léger dans son cou. Même si les circonstances n'étaient pas bonnes pour penser à elle, à son corps chaud qu'il pressait contre le sien, il ne put s'empêcher d'être troublé. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui, et ça le remuait à l'intérieur. Il la sentit se réveiller doucement. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Mai, et le garçon frissonna. Toutes ses hormones se réveillaient au mauvais moment. Mais ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'elles commençaient se manifester. La première fois qu'il l'avait revu, il avait failli se jeter sur elle, et l'avait quand-même coincée contre un mur, avant de se reprendre, il y avait aussi le jour où elle était venue signer le contrat. Ce jour-là, Lin n'était pas là au moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous deux dans son bureau pour imprimer et signer les papiers. Debout derrière son bureau, le meuble n'avait pas représenté une grande barrière la séparant de lui. Seul un coup de fil auquel elle avait répondu avait maintenu sa distance.

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il ait réalisé ses sentiments pour elle, il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras quand il en avait envie, d'abord parce que sa réputation d'enquiquineur narcissique ne le lui permettait pas et ensuite, et c'est peut être la cause la plus inquiétante, parce que le caractère et les humeurs de Mai semblaient avoir changé de façon plutôt sombre. Lorsqu'il était descendu dans le trou et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés très proche dans « l'antichambre », il avait cru un instant revoir l'ancienne Mai, celle qui lui plaisait tant.

Le jeune homme sentit que son assistante commençait à remuer dans ses bras. Elle voulut se reculer, mais c'est avec difficulté qu'elle se redressa et que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Naru. Elle avait le regard ailleurs, fatigué et elle ne tarda pas à se laisser retomber contre son patron.

Ayako revint prés de Mai et la secoua doucement en murmurant :

- Mai, tu ne dois pas te rendormir ! Non, non ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu dois prendre un bain ! Désolée de te le dire mais tu ne sens pas très bon. Mai, regarde-moi. Après ton bain tu pourras dormir, je te le promets.

Un son sortit de la gorge de Mai, qui semblait vouloir dire « Oui, oui, j'arrive… ». Naru leva la tête vers la miko, qui lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu peux la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ayant l'impression qu'elle voulait dire encore quelque chose mais qu'elle se retenait d'ouvrir la bouche. Il s'accroupit et souleva Mai dans ses bras comme un enfant. La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui et Naru faillit louper une marche de l'escalier qui menait au dernier étage de la maison. Il entra dans la salle de bain après Ayako, et assit Mai sur le bord de la baignoire. Il la retint par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant. La jeune fille ne dormait pas mais elle était complètement molle. La miko posa une main sur main sur l'épaule de Naru.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle prit Mai par les épaules et Naru se releva.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Masako de remonter des affaires pour Mai, s'il-te-plait ?

- D'accord.

Après un dernier regard pour son assistante, il redescendit et vit Masako dans la salle de danse, qui parlait avec John.

- Hara-san ?

La medium se tourna vers lui.

- Matsuzaki-san voudrait que vous apportiez des affaires à Mai. Elles sont dans la salle de bain.

Masako se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à son niveau.

- Naru, ça fait quoi de ressentir les mêmes émotions que n'importe quel garçon pour la fille que tu aimes ?

Il ne répondit pas. Et la regarda s'éloigner. Ainsi elle s'était aperçue de son trouble. Cette fille était vraiment plus perspicace qu'elle en avait l'air. Et il était enore plus surpris par le ton qu'elle avait employé, rieur, avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres. La voix de Bô-san le ramena à la réalité.

- Naru, quelqu'un a prévenu la police !

- Quoi ?! Qui ?

- Tôchiro-san elle-même !

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains. L'enquête n'allait pas avancer si la police s'en mêlait.

- Je veux que toute l'équipe se retrouve à la base.

Naru descendit le premier et se plaça devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée de la maison et sur le ponton qui menait à l'étang. La nuit était déjà en train de s'installer. La transe de Mai avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il appuya un bras contre la vitre froide et soupira profondément. Ses nerfs, épuisés par tant d'angoisse, commençaient à donner du lest. Il trembla et quand il inspira profondément, ce fut par à coup. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par une silhouette blanche qui marchait calmement prés du ponton. Naru, intrigués, se retourna pour prendre la paire de jumelles qui reposaient sur la table où étaient les ordinateurs. Il reporta son attention sur la silhouette, puis mit les jumelles devant ses yeux.

C'était une jeune fille, aux cheveux courts, bruns, très frêle. Elle se tourna vers lui, comme si elle avait senti qu'elle était observée. Naru fut choqué quand il vit le visage de la jeune fille. Mai ! Son regard par contre était malsain et perçant comme des aiguilles et son sourire, carnassier, sadique. Sous le choc il baissa les jumelles une seconde, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il les remit sur son nez et regarda à nouveau à travers. Il vit alors une jeune femme qui avait les mêmes traits que Mai, sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux acajou longs jusqu'à la taille, avec une frange qui mettait en valeur les mêmes yeux caramel que Mai. Son expression était aussi malsaine que celle de la silhouette précédente. Elle commença à marcher vers la maison, quand tout, il eut l'impression qu'il y avait de la buée sur les lentilles, l'empêchant de bien voir. Le garçon baissa les jumelles et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec… un ectoplasme derrière la fenêtre.

C'était une toute jeune fille, peut être moins âgée que Mai. Elle avait les cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon sophistiqué et un costume de danse classique, cousu de plein de petites perles brillantes qui lui donnaient un air de poupée de porcelaine. Il avait déjà vu ce costume dans la salle qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question, une voix retentit dans sa tête.

_Je vais vous protéger._

Réalisant que c'était l'apparition qui communiquait avec lui, il demanda :

- De qui ?

_D'elle. Sa mère._

- La mère de qui ?

Elle ne répondit rien en se tournant vers l'extérieur. Il n'y avait plus personne.

- Qui es-tu ?

_Orihime Mogami._

Tout à coup des bruits de sirène retentirent dans le jardin. La police était là. Avec un dernier regard pour Naru, un regard apeuré, elle disparut.

Le jeune homme soupira, avec l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Il repensa à la deuxième silhouette qui ressemblait à Mai. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Lorsqu'il se souvint, il fut tellement choqué qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque Bô-san lui dit :

- La police veut qu'on se réunisse tous dans le salon ! Dépêche-toi.

**Flashback :**

_Naru avait réussi à avoir les informations qu'il voulait, à savoir, où irait tout le groupe pour fêter les examens de Mai et Masako. Il alla dans le restaurant indiqué qui se trouvait dans une rue chic de Shibuya. Le restaurant et le bar se jouxtaient. Il s'installa au bar d'où il pouvait voir la table du groupe. Mai semblait mieux que l'instant d'avant, lorsqu'elle était traumatisée dans le bureau. Le barman lui demanda ce qu'il voulait commander et le jeune homme choisit rapidement. Quand il fut servi, il ne toucha pas de suite à son verre._

_Il resta longtemps à les observer quand une jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit amicalement. Il lui rendit un faux sourire sans rien dire. Il reprit son observation, son verre dans la main. Tout à coup il entendit une voix claire et moqueuse :_

_- En général on prend verre pour le boire, non ?_

_Il se tourna vers elle, incrédule._

_- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en voyant son air mécontent._

_- Rien du tout._

_- Vous n'avez pas l'air très loquace._

_- Je ne vous connais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire._

_Surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin… et Naru ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie… parce qu'elle ressemblait à Mai. _

_- Je m'appelle Misao Ôshiba, dit-elle en lui tendant la main._

_- Kazuya Shibuya, répondit-il en lui serrant la main._

_- Shibuya ? Comme ce quartier ? _

_- Oui._

_- C'est une coïncidence ?_

_- Oui, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

_Elle éclata de rire._

_- Pourquoi riez-vous ? demanda-t-il, vexé._

_- Parce que vous avez l'air si sérieux ! Vous avez quel âge ?_

_- Dix-neuf ans._

_- Lâchez-vous ! Vous êtes trop jeune pour ne pas profiter de la vie. A moins que vous n'ayez un chagrin d'amour, lança-t-elle malicieusement._

_Surpris, il se tourna vers elle complètement._

_- Oups, j'ai visé juste._

_- Pas du tout._

_- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je vous ai vu, vous n'arrêtez pas de dévorer la petite brune des yeux. Elle est mignonne mais vous, vous pourriez avoir n'importe quelle fille à vos pieds._

_Naru la fixa avec de son regard hautain puis se tourna vers son verre. Ses yeux ripèrent malgré lui sur Mai, sur ses jambes fines dévoilées par sa robe. Elle devait revenir des toilettes sûrement et se rassit, à côté de Yasuhara qui passa un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise tout en la rapprochant de lui. Le cœur de Naru se gonfla de jalousie en voyant qu'elle se laissait faire. _

_- La jalousie est un vilain défaut, dit sa voisine._

_La jeune femme regardait le fond de son verre, puis tourna les yeux vers lui avec un sourire innocent. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, et son verre qu'il vida d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais son masque insensible ne bougea pas d'un iota. Les yeux de Misao s'écarquillèrent._

_- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez. Si c'est juste pour la regarder et vous morfondre ça ne sert à rien. A moins que vous n'alliez lui sauter dessus._

_Au regard qu'il lui lança, la jeune sut qu'il ne fallait pas insister._

_- C'est juste un conseil, se défendit-elle._

_Elle continua à le titiller et finalement il se prit à son jeu et discuta avec elle. Elle était gentille et moqueuse, mais elle ne cherchait pas à tout savoir de lui. Elle était rafraîchissante._

_Il finit par oublier ses soucis et la raccompagna même chez elle. Son appartement était confortable et finalement, il resta avec elle toute la soirée, et la laissa l'emporter avec elle, libérant sa frustration et son désir. _

**C'est fini pour le cinquième ! Je ne sais pas quand il y aura le 6 mais il y sera c'est promis ! D'ici-là une petite review me fera très plaisir, et s'il y a des fautes ou des problèmes au niveau du sens des phrases, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler.**

**Bisous bisous,**

**Ipiu-in-wonderland.**

**Toujours dans les nuages (cette fois c'est vrai ! Vous connaissez la Normandie ? Bah c'est pluie pluie et pluie… ))**


End file.
